Come Back
by Nana the Dwarf
Summary: ...She had been standing there for a few minutes just trying to find a reason to Natsuki’s sudden disappearance. She thought of various reasons but she would always reach the same conclusion, it was all because of her...ShizNat. Rating changed to T.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME

**Come Back**

**Prologue**

Shizuru was standing in the middle of what had been Natsuki's room with a distant look on her crimson eyes. _'She left...' _ She thought looking ahead of her at nothing in especific.

She had been standing there for a few minutes just trying to fing a reason for Natsuki's sudden disappearance. She could thing of various possible reasons but she would always reach the same conclusion, it was all because of her. But that couldn't be right, after all, Natsuki had forgiven all she had done...hadn't she?

She had so suddenly and without saying goodbye.

"Natsuki...why?" She whispered with a craked voice. She sat on the corner aof Natsuki's single bed and proceded to stare down at the floor.

Even though she knew Natsuki couldn't return her deperate love, she had stayed by her side, seemly forgetting all those horrible crimes she had comitted. And she was satisfied, she realized that she had and could live with that. So why?

_'Maybe she's still scared of me?' _She thought sadly looking out the window to a beautiful red sunset. She laid down on the bed after a couple of minutes of staring at it, tears starting to form on her eyes and hugged one of the pillows close to her body.

"I'm sorry Natsuki..." She whispered hugging the pillow tighter allowing the tears to fall freely down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

She fell asleep there, imagining it was Natsuki she was hugging, knowing that there would be no one waiting for her in her own room.


	2. Scared Little Puppy

Disclaimer: I don't own MaI-HiME

**Come Back**

**Chapter One - Scared Little Puppy**

I hate myself for doing this to her but I really had no other choice, I'm still afraid. Afraid of the looks she gave me sometimes when she thought I was distracting and afraid of those sighs full of sadness and longing and desire she gave and the effect they had on me.

Because everytime she looked at me a certain way all I wanted to do was hold her close and tell her that everything was going to be okay. I wanted to kiss all her worries and fears away and make her smile that beautiful smile of hers.

But whaht I was most afraid of was that I wouldn't be enough for her, a silly thought because I knew she wanted me with all of her being but I just couldn't help thinking this way. I wasn't ready for this.

I stopped unpacking the little things I owned and took a look at the new flat I was going to live in from now on.

_'Look at me, Lone Wolf Kuga running away from her problems like a scared little puppy.' _I thought and quicly returned to my task at hand so I woouldn't have to think about stuff like that.

_'Yeah that's what you are, a scared little puppy.' _That freaking voice in the back of my head said.

"Shut up!" I yelled to a half empty room as if I was having a heated argument with another person.

_'Coward.'_ It said and then there was only silence.

I grunted in annoyance. I WAS a damned coward. I was so scared of these feelings that soon after she found out about them fright became frustration and then anger. And who was I taking all of my anger out on?

"Shizuru." I whispered.

I stayed so angry and so silent that I started avoiding her as each day passed and we slowly grew more and more apart. She didn't say anything either, pretending that it didn't hurt her and that everything was okay even though she was going through hell.

One day it became too much and so I just left, the only people I told were Mai and Mikoto, since Shizuru was out of the question, and even thought they wern't very happy with my decision they let me go. I didn't have the guts to face Shizuru since I knew that was going to melt my resolve away.

"So I gues we're just a couple of cowards." I said with a humorless smile.

Fuck me, fuck her and fuck these amned feelings.


	3. Friends in Need

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME

**Come Back**

**Chapter Two - Friends in Need**

I'm inside the council room sitting behind my desk pretending to listesn to Haruka's rambling about the broken school rules like she alwasy does while my mind is drifting to an entirely different subject. This room brought back too many memories.

It had been almost two weeks since she left and I don't know how I haven't gone insane already. I wonder how she's doing. Was she happy now wherever she might be? Was she doing alright? I sure hoped so, at least one of us should be, and she certainly deserved happines more than I did.

It had been a living hell these past days without her. I wanted to scream and cry and break everything within my reach, only I didn't. I still smiled to whomever greeted me and I still went to each one of those council meetings to get my mind occupied with something other than worrying myself to death over her.

"So what do we do with this Kaichou? Graduation is only a few months away and we still haven't hot half of things prepared." Haruka said while running a hand through a thick stack of papers.

I took a sip from my cup of tea, but it's content had gone cold by now.

"Cold." I whispered making everyone inside the room look at me like I had grown another head.

"Huh? What are you talking abouy Fujino?" Haruka asked giving me a funny look.

"My tea has gone cold." I explained with a small pout placing down the cup on the desk in front of me. Again silence.

Finally Reito broke the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Fujino-san, I'd like to have a word with you..." He gave Haruka and Yukino a meaningful look. "Alone please."

Haruka returned the look with a glare of her own and then finally a shrug after a few moments and motioned Yukino to follow her but not before giving me a starange look. One that vaguely resembled concern.

Reito made sure the door was locked after the two girls had walked outside before turning his attention back to me.

"What did you want to talk about Reito-san?" I asked not wanting to prolong the silence that streched uncomfortably between us.

"Forgive me if I am being blunt here, but I really must ask...Why have you been so distracted lately? It's not like you at all." Reito said with such a gentelness that caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting that question from him.

I quickly regained my composture although it didn't go unnoticed by Reito since he gave me a knowing sad smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said trying to regain back my composture and failing miserably. I picked the cup of tea again so I could do something to distract myself with.

"You don't have to lie to me Shizuru-san. Tell me, is this about Kuga-san?" He carefully asked.

"Really Reito-san, I don't get what you're saying." I tried again taking a small sip of the cold beverage. It tasted horrible.

"Please Shizuru-san, I know exactly what you're going through."

"How could you?" Was my pained answer. I couldn't lie anymore as much as I wanted to, I had to get these feelings out and Reito was offering me a way to do it.

He laughed dryly for a moment before he gave his somewhat dark answer. "How could I not? After all Mai-san choose Mikoto-chan over me didn't she?"

How could I forget about that? The one person who understood perfectly what I was going through had been in front of me the hole time and I, in my self pity had totally ignored him.

"I...Yes, this is about Natsuki." I said finally being honest with him.

"Because of her sudden departure am I right?" He asked and I gave him a barely noticable nod. Why was he asking me this if he already knew the answer?

He nodded in return with a toughtful look on his face as if he was deciding what to say next. "I might not be able to tell you where she is," My face fell at this. But then again, how could he know? It wasn't as if Natsuki told him. His voice then brought me out of my musings "But I might point you to someone who might." Now that got my attention.

"You really know someone?" I asked with so much hope leaking from my voice that it surprised us both.

He wavered a little before he gave me a smile that was completely different from the one before. "Yes, of course I do." He said with amusement.

"Who is it?" I asked with impatience.

"Tokiha Mai of course." He said simply. "She is Natsuki's best friend after you, and well, considering what happened between the both of you..." He drifted off not wanting to bring back up painful memories. But that was the furthest thing from my mind at the moment. How could I forget about her? Even Mikoto-chan might know too! I had a chance to get Natsuki back!

I noticed smiling with mirth at my rare display of emotions on my normally perfect masked face but he soon found himself being the surprised one as I got up, walked over to him and gave him a heartful hug...something I would have never done two weeks ago.

"Thank you..." I said clinging to his neck. It was all I could manage to say at the moment, I didn't thik any other word would express what I was feeling for him at the moment. I felt him relax a little bit beneath my arms and he returned my hug rather briskly before holding me by the shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, it's the least I could do for you. Now, would you like me to walk you to the girls dorms?" He asked me in an unusually sweet voice. I hadn't expected this kind of treatment from him but on a second thought...I hadn't expected many things to happen this day.

I thought about it for a moment but then decided against it. "No thank you, I have to think of a way of approach. Knowing Natsuki like I do, she probably threatened Tokiha-san and Mikoto-chan so they wouldn't tell me anything." I explained.

"Of course." He said with some mysteriousness, but I decided to let it go...for the time being anyway.

"Thank you again. Very much." I repeated giving him my first real smile since two weeks. He returned with one of his own.

Then a rather loud bang on the door and a yelling 'Haruka put an end to our conversation. "You two! Do you plan on staying there until graduation? We have more important things to do you know. Open up right now!" She cried not ceasing on her banging. A rather embarrased voice could be hear amid her yells and banging muttering somethig along the lines of _"Please Harka-chan, let them be."_

We looked at each other and then started to laugh before opening the door where a fuming Haruka and a ver apolicetic looking Yukino waited.

- - -

Shizuru left the Student Council Room a couple hours later in a much better mood than the one which she had arrive with and had for the last few days for that matter. Reito, Haruka and Yukino where left behind to clean the cups they had used and the papers that where scattered on different tables.

"Hmmph, the nerve of that woman, leaving us to pick up after her when she does absolutely nothing!" Haruka complained as she dried the tea cups with a small towel. Reito just laughed at her indignation while he helped Yukino arrange some papers.

"So?" Haruka asked suddenly placing the cups inside the cabinet where they usually left them. Reito instantly knew waht she was trying to ask.

"She's fine now." Reito answeres as if her question didn't surprise him. _'Well, at least I know now what Yukino-chan sees in her.' _He though concealing his smile. He knew Haruka had a good heart but her pride wouldn't let her say starightfowardly that she cared for her rival. He spared a glance to the mousy haired girl and saw that she was smiling and looking at the loud blonde with adoration and pride. He chuckled softly, apparently they all wore masks of their own. "Are you done Suzushiro-san?" He then asked adverting his gaze when Yukino turned to look at him.

"Yeah I'm done." Haruka said placing the last cup inside the cabinet and slamming it's small door shut. "Really; that bubuzuke-onna is going to get hell for what she's done to my hands." She said trying to cover up her concern for the tea sipping girl.

Reito smile at the girll's kindness and the turned to Yukino. "Kikukawa-san, do you need any help with those?" He said pointing the pile of papers on her desk. "They look heavy." He eaxplained.

"Oh, if it's not a bother Kanzaki-san." Said the timid girl.

"Not at all." He said picking up the pile. "Shall we Suzushiro-san?"

"Yeah yeah, let's get out of here." She said and all the three of them exited the room.


	4. Old Debts Paid

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME

**Come Back**

**Chapter Three - Old Debts Paid**

As the three of them were walking down the halls of the school buildind, Reito spotted Shizuru walking out of the school grounds with a smile on her face, distiguishable even from this distance.

_'I'm glad. It's been a while since I last saw one of those.'_

It didn't take a genious to know what had been wrong with Shizuru but since he knew he would be the only one to act on it, he went to the most reliable source he could think of and the last person he had wanted to face...Tokiha Mai. The fact that she had chosen Mikoto over Tate and him was still fresh in his heart, but at least he could take a little morbid comfort in knowing that Tate was suffering too.

_(Fashback - One week ago)_

Reito stopped in front of one of the doors of the school's girl dorms, one that a certain busty, red haired girl dwelled in, and knocked on it trying to ignore the twinge of apprehension that settled on the pitch of his stomach. '_Don't cower down now Reito, remember you're doing this for them...and for yourself.' _He found himself thinking wishing that for some miraculous reason the girl at subject wasn't there.

"Coming!" The said girl's voice came from inside the room.

"It's her...this is it." He muttered to himself as the door opened to reveal a girl whose face was overcomed with surprise at seeing him standing there.

"Rei - Kanzaki-san, what asre you doing here?" She asked in a voice as surprised as her face. She had been adressing him by his last name since...that happened but it didn't really mattered at the moment.

"I apologize for showing up unannounced Mai-san, but I really need to have a word with you. Mikoto-chan too if she's here." He explained giving a small bow.

"Right." She said fidgeting a little. "Umm, come on in, Mikoto's not back yet but you can wait for her if you're not in a hurry." She said standing a little to the side to let him in.

"I see. I wanted to discuss a few things with the both of you but I suppose that can wait for the time being." Reito said almost to himself but he was pretty sure that the red head had herad him. "Right now I have a little favor to ask of you." He said and quickly turned around as if he had said something wrong. "If that's okay with you that is."

"Of course." She said waving a hand in front of her in dismissal, a small smile adorning her face. "Would you like something to drink? Water, tea?" She then offered.

"Tea please."

She let out a short amused chuckle. "That was a stupid thing to ask." She said with a good.natured smile on her face. "Make yourself at home." She called over her shoulder as she made her way to their tiny kitchen. She was being a bit more polite that usual but he had been expecting that, after alll they weren't on best terms for the time being. "I'm afraid we've only black tea, we kind of goot fed up with green tea." Came her voice from the other side of the room accompained by the sound of utensils being moved about.

"That's alright, I can imagine." He said. Instead of sitting down, he went over to where some bookshelves, with more photographs and trinkets than books, were standing. Some of the photos showed Mai giving Mikoto piggy back rides, some others were of her classmates srtiking poses, Senou and Harada he supposed, but there was one in particular that got most of his attention. It showed everyone involved in the Carnival except for the former school Head Mistress, her maid Fumi-san and Nagi, who knew where those two had dissapeared to.

"Here's your tea." A voice behind him said and her turned around to see that Mai had come back and was hholding a small tray with two steaming cups on it. "What's with that favor you wanted Kanzaki-san?" She asked kneeling down and placing the two cups on to of the kotatsu they used for a table.

"Oh yes, about that...How should I begin?" He wondered out loud after he took a seat on one of the couches and stired at his cup of tea.

Mai stared at him with curiosity showing plainly on her face, what she didn't show though, was the slight weariness that she was feeling. She had a vague idea of what he was about to ask her. She could tell because Reito wasn't someone who beat around the bush unless it was something of great importance, and right now he was taking his time to choose the right words.

Reito for his part was having a bit of trouble of his own. How was he supposed to put this? If he asked directly about Kuga's whereabouts she would obviously know what he was up to, Mai certainly wasn't stupid, and he could bet his ass that Kuga would kill them if she found out that Mai had spilled out her secret...and to him no less. He decided to stop his train of thoughts as apicture of Natsuki holding her small guns to his head entered his mind.

He forced the unerving image out of his thoughts, none of this nonesense was helping him find a solution. And there was still the little problem of, assuming that Mai knew everything, she wouldn't tell him that easily, unless he could persuade her by taking slight advantage of her overly good heart. He opted for a somewhat direct approach.

"You see," He began taking a small sip from his tea. "Shizuru-san has been feeling really down lately. And I'm sure you know as well as I do that this is because of Kuga-san's sudden disappearance." He explaind watching how, with every word he uttered, Mai's face took a more cautious expression. '_So she knows.' _He thought to himself quite pleased that his assumptions had been correct.

"Okay..." Mai answered slowly. "And your point in telling me this is...?" She knew this was coming, he was there to ask where Natsuki was. '_I'm so dead._' She thought dejectedly knowing that if Reito himself had come, it meant that Shizuru was in such a depressed state that he had decided to take action into his two very own hands and would not back away from this until Natsuki's location was revealed to him. On the other hand, this revelation also left a warm feeling in her heart, he was such a good friend and was trying his best to patch up his mistakes from the past.

"I think it's very obvious. I'm asking you where Kuga-san is." He simply said tapping his finger on the cupp of tea in his hands.

She stood up suddenly and turned her back to him with a disturbed look on her face. "And why are you asking _me _about this?" She asked. No one said that she couldn't put up a little fight.

"Again it's obvious, you and Mikoto-chan were Kuga-san's best friends besides Shizuru-san." He simply said.

She crossed her arms across her chest and looked down for a moment before replying. "If you know about this then you must also know that Natsuki forbade me from telling this to anyone." She said with the uncomfortable look still on her face.

"Yes, I supposed that was the case." He answered putting back the cup on the table.

"And you still asked?" She asked sounding a little taken aback. "You sure have guts...or you are simply an idiot." She said turning around again to face him.

"Maybe I am." He said not looking insulted at all and stood up looking at her with the most serious voice and look he could muster. "But you know as well as I do how it feels to hurt over someone you love." He said abandoning his usual politeness. He knew it was a low blow but desperate times called for desperate measures.

She couldn't take the sadness that his eyes showed her so she looked away with a painful and ashamed look overcoming her face. She didn't like at all where this conversation had led them at all. "I know." She said in a hushed whisper that he wasn't sure he was supposed to hear.

He smiled sadly her way knowing that she was thinking the same thing as he was. "Then I hope that you will help me with this." He said placing his hands on her shoulders trying to offer some comfort. He felt her sigh under his palms.

"You know that this will cause me _a lot _of trouble right?" She said looking up at him with a half glare, half smile on her face after a moment of thinking over their whole conversation.

He laughed at the emphasis she had put on her words. "I think it's going to cause us both a lot of trouble." He said patting her on the shoulders. "But the outcome will hopefully be a good one, then our pain will be very much worth it."

She joined him in his laughter. "Yeah it better be; if I'm going to die it might as well be for a good cause." She said dropping heavily on the couch he had been occupying earlier.

He joined her and basked on the comfortable silence that followed. It was good to be talking with her like this again, that made the second issue easier. "You can't die yet, you have to take good care of my little sister." He said smiling fondly albeit a little sadly at her. He put his hand over hers and gave a gentle squeeze.

She hadn't seen this one coming, he could tell. She looked up at him with surprise and blushed a deep crimson after a few shocked seconds. She looked really cute like this. It was saddening that he wasn't the reason for her mad blush though. "Mai-san, I want to apologize to you and Mikoto for causing so much trouble in the past." He said in a voice that didn't sound like his own. It was tainted with barely concealed emotion.

She shook her head quickly and waving her hands franatically in front of her. "Please don't say that Reito-san, there's nothing to forgive." She said hastily in a choked voice. "Let me give you the address." She said standing up rather quickly and turning her back to him so he wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall down. She wiped them away quickly.

He in return only offered a small smile that she didn't see deciding not to mind the abrupt change of subject, instead focusing in the fact that she had called him by his first name again. "Wait." He said, his voice stopping her in the process of writing down the address on a loose piece of paper. " Why don't we let Shizuru-san come to you on her own? We must act discreetely if we want to stay alive..." He vaguely suggested.

She seemed to consider this for a moment before giving an enthusiastic nod of approval. "Yes you're probably right, we're just giving them a push in the right direction after all." She said with a mirthful twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes we are." He said walking towards the door. "I'll take my leave now." He informed the smiling girl walking right behind him.

She opened the door for him. Stepping outside he turned around before she could close the door. "The best of luck for you and Mikoto-chan. Thank you for the tea." He said bowing down. With that he gave a final wave and walked away with a smile on his handsome face.

Mai was right. This had better work put or they would die very painfuld deaths at the end of Kuga's guns, except they wouldn't have a happy ending.

_(End Flashback)_

With that said and done he returned to his school duties, the Council meeting was over but that didn't mean that their work was done. With Shizuru not being at her 100, Reito, Haruka and Yukino had to work extra hours in the evening after classes so everything stayed in order. He smiled at the tought of Haruka and Yukino being left alone in a room, apparently Kuga wasn't the only oblivious one among them.

He looked out the window again and saw that Shizuru was already out of sight and opted instead to simply watch the sun already setting down on the horizon.

'_Off to work now._' He thought following the loud voice of Haruka calling for him. The gir and her companion where quite a few steps ahead of him and were looking at him with an annoyed look on their faces. At least Haruka was. He gave a long tired sigh. It was such a shame to work on such a beautiful day, but that was just the bad part about being part of the Student Council. He better hurried up though or Kuga would be too late to kill him with Haruka knowing that he was lazing around.

And he was _supposed_ to be the Vice President.


	5. Interlude Notes to Self

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME

**Come Back **

**Chapter Four - Notes to Self -Interlude-**

Mai was picking up Reito's nearly untouched cup of tea when Mikoto came rushing through the door as energetic as always.

"Mai, I'm home! I'm hungry!" The feral girl said as she ran directly to the kitchen to see what was going to be served for dinner and almost inmediately came out with the cutest pout in Mai's opinion when she saw that she hadn't started making their food yet. "Mai...where's the food?" She asked giving her the puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Mikoto, dinner will have to wait a little longer." Mai said carrying the tea cups to the sink with Mikoto following her close behind like a lost little puppy.

"Who was here Mai?" Mikoto asked watching her closely.

"Reito-san." Mai answered simply with an inkling feeling of what was about to come.

"Ani-ue? Where is he?" Mikoto asked looking around their place exitedly.

"Sorry Mikoto, he just left." Mai said ruffling Mikoto's spiky hair at the cute pout she gave her.

"Well what did he want?" Mikoto asked rubbing her head agains Mai's palm trying to get more of the affective action.

"Oh, he just wanted to talk about Natsuki and Kaichou-san a little bit." Mai explained indulging the other girl by giving her a loving pat on the head.

"I see." The spiked haired girl said with a seriousness that was a bit rere in her. She only got this serious when the people that she loved where involved. '_So much like her brother._' Mai thought smiling knowing that she was among those few fortunate people.

She bolted to one of the couches as the busty girl made her way through th ekitchen taking out pans and other utensils. "And what did he want to talk about?" She asked perched on one of the arms of the couch.

"About Natsuki mostly." She answered.

"And you told him about it?" She asked in an awed voice eyeing her curiously.

'_Well, this girl is certainly perceptive._' Mai thought as she knew Mikoto was refering to Natsuki's location. "Not exactly, but I did agree to help him." She answered instead of voicing her thoughts knowing that Mikoto could get easily offended by the slightlest things.

"Why? You know what will happen if she finds out." Mikoto said remembering the not so friendly way in which Natsuki asked them to keep her secret. It wasn't a very pleasnt memory.

"I know, but he was...very persuasive I'll say." Mai answered remembering the way Reito had manuvered her into telling him partly the truth.

"Really? What did he do?" Asked a very interested Mikoto from her place on the couch.

'_Oh my god, her innocence is pure bliss._' She thought trying to conceal her smile. "Nothing." Mai said feeling heat begining to gather in her cheeks against her will.

'_You can't die yet, you have to take care of my little sister._'

'_Damn it, why did he have to say it that way?_' Mai tought miserably. '_Well, at least we have his blessings._' She thought trying to stay optimictic.

"Nothing?" Mikoto asked sensing a note of embarrasement from Mai as much as the latter had tried to hide it. '_So she wanted to hide something from me eh?_'

"Yeah, it was nothing." Mai said in her best dissmisive voice.

"Then why are you blushing?" Mikoto asked with a thriumphant smile.

"I am not blushing!" Mai exclaimed getting extremely anxious when she saw Mikoto getting off the couch.

"Yes you are. Look, your cheeks are all red!" Mikoto said trying to poke the red head's cheeks.

"How am I supposed to look at my cheeks without a mirror?" Mai asked getting really flustered, great now she was talking nonsense, "Anyways, even if I _was_ blushing it would be because all the heat inside the kitchen okay?" She exlaimed now more red than ever.

"Ok, ok." Mikoto said in that I-don't-believe-you look.

'_Note No. One: She isn't as innocent as I would like her to be._' Mai thought trying not to look more flustered than she already was. "Dinner will be ready soon, go wash up and set the table please." Mai said knowing that food would get her partner's mid off of unnecesary things.

Mikoto just nodded exitedly and ran away to do as she was told. She returned a while later from the only place she hated in the world. The bathroom.

"You think she'll come back?" Mikoto asked out of the blue as she was setting a pair of plates on the small table.

"I'm sure she will, but think about it now" Mai said serving each a portion of the food, Mikoto's being considerably bigger. "Come on, let's eat."

"Ok! Ittadakimasu!" Mikoto exclaimed as per usual and started eating at an incredible speed.

They ate in silence for a few minutes until...

"So, did you two have fun while I was gone?" Mikoto asked playfuly.

"MIKOTO!" Mai all but screamed.

'_Note No. Two: Food isn't always a distraction._' Mai thought as she threw her spoon at the laughing girl's direction. '_My little girl is growing up..._'


	6. Just Another Normal Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME

**Come Back**

**Chapter Five - Just Another Normal Day**

A couple of days after Shizuru had her rather emotive heart-to-heart session with Reito, and after much pondering, she decided to jusdt follow his advice to go to talk to Mai herself. She had just come back from school and was pondering wheter to go to Mai's right at that instant but decided that she might as well do it now. She could lose her nerve if she postponed their meeting any longer after all.

She walked down the hall of the dorms in a better mood than she thought she would be. She was supposed to feel all giddy and nervous but she wasn't, instead she felt confident and with most of her old bravado back, she supposed her talk with Reito had done it's work marevoulsy. She'd had quite some time to think of a way to convice Mai to tell her where Natsuki was hiding.

She reached Mai and Mikoto's door and knocked confidently on it. She then heard the usual cry of '_Coming!_' from Mai, some moments later the door opened and said girl appeared looking slightly disheveled. Just behind her, Mikoto was peeking her head out and was staring curiously at Shizuru.

"Good day Tokiha-san, Mikoto-san, how are you doing?" Shizuru asked bowing er head politely. "Well I hope." She said giving them a gentle smile.

"I'm fine thanks, how 'bout you?" Mai asked in her usual cheerfuleness. She smiled when she recieved a smile and a nod. "That's good, and look, you're here just in time for lunch!" She said waving a spoon she had been using around. "Come in." She told the other girl and made her way around Mikoto to go back to her cooking.

Shizuru was left standing there in the doorway looking a little lost as to what to do, she hadn't been expecting to be invited to lunch with them, she had planned to just come down here, have a nice little chat with Mai and then be on her way, hopefully with some idea as to where Natsuki was. She was brought back to her senses when she felt the precence and stare of the smaller girl in front of her grow a little more pronounced.

The feral girl was her in such a way that made her feel a little vulnerable. The other girl narrowed her eyes a little and then she started to walk around her a few times, cocking her head to the side, just like a kitten would.

Shizuru smiled kindly down at her and Mikoto, apparently deciding that she was trustworthy nodded her head and took one of Shizuru's hands rushing them both inside the room. She made her sit down at the kotatsu table while she went to fetch a glass of water for her.

"Here, drink." She said placing down the glas in front of Shizuru. "Mai says that we should be hospitable with our guests." She explained grinning proudly at her deed.

"Now, that's very good advice to give." Shizuru said taking the glass and taking a sip from it in her usual elegant manner.

"Mikoto you're supposed to offer them something to drink, not just give them the first thing that comes to mind." Mai reprimanded while coming out of the kitchen with plates in her held in hands.

"That's alright, I'm a little tired of drinking tea all the time anyway." Shizuru said with a kind smile after she saw the abashed look on Mikoto's face at what Mai had told her. She took another gulp of the water to prove her point.

Mikoto's mood did improve but she soon grew confused at her words. "You're tired of drinking tea?" She asked now with a hint of fear detectable in her voice.

"Well yes, you can't have too much of a good thing." She said in an all business tone.

Mai gave Shizuru a gentle smile at her kindness, as if that girl would ever grow tired of tea! She recieved a playful wink in return.

"That's not possible!" Mikoto exclaimed, her fear now bordering on panic.

"Oh? And why is that?" She asked regarding the girl with a curious look.

"Natsuki told me that the day you grew tired of tea was the day the world would come to an end!" Mikoto cried.

"Really now?" Shizuru asked calmly.

"The world' going to end!" Mikoto cried hysterically waving her arms around.

"Mikoto calm down! The world's not coming to an end!" Mai cried in exasperation trying to stop the colbat haired girl from running around the room. "Honestly! I'm going to kill that Kuga when I see her!" She cried chasing the girl around and trying to prevent her from breaking anything of value while Shizuru just sat there camly with an amused smile on her face at the antics of the other two girls. "Mikoto please calm down! Natsuki didn't mean it!" She tried futily to grab onto the hysterical girl. "Fujino-san, please do something!" Mai cried in deperation.

"Ara, what should I do?" Shizuru asked placing her hand under her chin.

"Anything please!" The other girl begged tackling the wild girl down trying to contain her there.

Shizuru got up from her sitting psition, walked over to the struggling couple and lowed herself to their level so she could get the feral girl's attention. "Mikoto-chan, would you mind preparing me a nice cup of tea so the world won't explode to tiny pieces?" She asked lookung down at the golden eyed girl.

She didn't nessd to ask twice. Mikoto practically jumped up banging her head against Mai's face in the process and ran straight to the kitchen to prepare the brevage.

"Ow, ow, ow. Honestly Fujino-san, if you want some tea you should just ask for it." Mai said in a muffled voice, holding her hands to her abused nose where Mikoto had struck her.

"I'm sorry Tokiha-san, let me see that." Shizuru apologized kneeling down next to the girl on the floor and gently removed her hands. Her nose was swelling quicly but no blood had come out, still, there was a nasty red mark around it. "That's quite a bump you have there, let me get you some ice." She said standing up and heading to the kitchen.

She found Mikoto there fumbling with a few tea packs, not really knowing which one to choose, the water already boiled and poured in a blue cup steaming away. She looked up when Shizuru walked in and headed directly for the fridge.

"Shizuru, what flavour would you like? Mai just got black tea, green tea, herbal tea..." Mikoto asked holding up the tiny packs in her hands for Shizuru to see.

"Green tea is just fine thanks." Shizuru responded pointing to one pack in particular. She then looked around for some paoer towels and found them placed next to the sink. She ripped some out and then turned her attention back to the fridge opening it and taking out some pieces of ice to wrap the paper around them.

"What are you doing?" Mikoto asked peeking her head from behind her looking curiously at the damp towels in her hands.

"These are for Tokiha-san, you gave her quite a hit on the nose when you stood up in such a hurry." Shizuru explained.

"What!? Mai is hurt!" Mikoto exlaimed and inmediately dashed out of the kitchen to see how her beloved red head was doing, leaving Shizuru to turn off the stove that Mikoto had left carelessly turned on and took her time making sure that Mikoto hadn't left anything dangerous lying around. '_So this is what Mai has to put up with everyday, I suppose when Natsuki was here it was only slighly better._' Shizuru thought, then remembering hoe careless her beloved was, she thought that maybe that wasn't the case. '_But I wouldn't have her being any other way._' She concluded with a smile on her face.

Satisfied, she entered the living area again to find that Mai was now laying on the largest couch, mumbling something about killing a cretain biker girl the moment she saw her again. Mikoto was kneeling down next to her holding the hand that wasn't busy covering her red nose with both of her own and leaned down to place a light kiss on the abused nose with a tenderness that was seldom seen on a wild child like her. Mai smiled up at her at the affectionate gesture and suddenly grabbed her head to pull her down for another kiss. This time on the lips.

Shizuru stood there watching the sweet moment between the two lovebird with mixed emotions. On one hand she felt happy for those two, clearly they were meant for eachother. No matter how hyper Mikoto could be most of the time or how Mai could get a little too hot headed from time to time, she doubted that they could last one day witout each other. On the other hand, she couldn't help but feel enormously jealous of what they shared...if only Natsuki and herself were like that...

After giving them a moment of privacy, she decided to make her precense known to the two blisfully oblivbous girls. "Excuse the delay Tokiha-san, here's the ice." She said not regretting in the least breaking the touching moment between the two, her jealousy still at her peak.

Mai broke the kiss rather abruptly, embarrased at being caught in the moment and feeling a little guilty too. She knew that seeing them like that was painful for Shizuru. And she wasn't wrong, she could see it in those red eyes, the anger and the pain and she also noticed that Shizuru's kindness was gone in an instant as she practically shoved the improvised ice pack into her hands. She rapidly put a calming hand on Mikoto's shoulder when she saw that the girl was ready to pounce at Shizuru anytime for her aggressiveness.

"Thank you Fujino-san, you're a real live saver." She said while she held the ice to her nose and applied a little bit of pressure. "Ahh...that feels a lot better." She said closing her eyes in pleasure, the throbing paing fading away rather quickly.

"I'm glad." Shizuru said with iciness plain on her voice, kneeling down next to Mikoto who made sure to shift a little away not too subtly either, something that Shizuru promptly ignored. "Let me see how that's going." She said after a few moment of awkward silence. She took the now dripping towels from Mai's face and examined her closely. "It's not that bad, at least it's not swelling anymore." She diagnosed. "Does it hurt much?" She asked.

"No, not as much as before anyway. Thank you Fujino-san." Mai answered shooting Mikoto a warning look at Mikot who still looked furious. It didn't faze Shizuru in the least though. Still, a little cautiousness from her part wouldn't get anybody hurt.

"Don't worry about it." Shizuru said ignoring the silent interaction between the two residents of the room and stood up to go throw away the towels into the paper bin. "It's a shame though, your delicious meal has gone cold now." She said politely when she sat back by Mai's side.

"Ah yeah, do not worry about it. I can re heat it if you still want some." Mai said sitting up straight and getting comfortable on the couch.

"That would be wonderful." Shizuru answered looking once between Mai and Mikoto with a meaningful look.

"Okay. Mikoto, go put our food in the stove please, and stay there. I do not want any burned up food alright?" Mai said without looking at the girl directly to her eyes knowing that if Mikoto used her '_puppy-eyed_' look she wouldn't be able to stay firm in her decision.

"But Mai..." Mikoto started to protest not wanting to leave her friend alone with an angry Shizuru, but she was cut short when Mai gave her a stern look.

"Please." The busty girl repeated in an '_I-don't-want-excuses_' tone of voice leaving the other girl with no other choice but to sulkingly obey. She stood up from her seiza position, took their empty plates and headed towards the kitchen, but not before giving Shizuru a clear warning glare. Being kicked out of an obviously important conversation wouldn't stop her from eavesdropping though.

"Now you can talk without feeling uncomfortable Fujino-san." Mai said after making sure Mikoto had indeed walked into the kitchen.

"Indeed." Shizuru said and sat next to the girl when the spot next to her was patted in invitation. "I assume that you know I'm not here to only to take advantage of you and eat your delicious meals, am I right?" She said looking at the red head and reciving a nod for an answer. "Well then, I won't be taking anymore of your time." She gave a deep breath and steadied her voice for what she was about to say next. "Where is Natsuki hiding?" She asked looking straight at those eyes. '_Are they blue or a very light shade of purple?_' She found herself thinking.

Mai gave a sigh knowing that there was no way of backing out from the conversation once it had started. She rubbed her temple with her fingertips. Even though there was a slight hint of desperation on the red eyed girl's voice, she knew that she could as well be acting to get what she wanted. She had heard many '_horror tales_'Natsuki of the other girl and knew that she was a great manipulator. A little test had to take place.

"And what makes you think I'm going to tell you that easily?" She asked straightening from her previous slouching position and crossed her arms across her chest, much like she had done when she confronted Reito in his seek for her help.

Shizuru looked a little taken aback at Mai's reaction. She thought her straightforwardness would be enough to make Mai spill. Obviously she had been wrong, but she wasn't about to desist just because Mai was going to put a bit of a fight.

"So you do know where she is...that makes me feel relieved. Is she doing okay?" She asked giving Mai a pleading look for information.

"Um, yeah...she's been doing fine from what she's told me." Mai answering having been expecting a Fujino-like come-back at her resent harshness, not a worried sick stained question from the seemly ever strong Fujino Shizuru. '_She'd be better off if you were with her though._' She added for herself.

"Well that's really good to hear, I wouldn't want for my Natsuki to be in any kind of trouble." She said closing her eyes for a bit as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Mai seemed a little bit at loss of what to do for a moment but then it dawned on her...Shizuru was being honest and at the same time using soft words and a weak voice so she would then feel sympathetic and make her tell her everything. She smirked. '_So this is how you're going to play huh?_' She thought. "Nice try Fujino-san. But you know, I'm not as dull as you'd like me to be, so you can cut the crap now." She said in a firm voice.

"Cut the crap you say?" Shizuru repeated letting all pretense fall from her voice just as Mai had asked of her. "Very well then, I will try once more. Please tell me where Natsuki is."

"Give me one good reason, just one and I swear I will tell you everything." Mai said determined to stand her ground.

"I love her. I just want to see that she's okay with my own eyes and..." She paused momentarily. "And I want to ask her why." She said looking down at her lap so Mai wouldn't notice the moisture that had started to gather in her eyes.

Mai sighed in irritation. Great, now Fujino's heartfelt confession had totally disarmed her. How could this girl who se thought had an iron will have so many fall downs and mood swings? She went from pleaseant to angry to serious to...defeated. The part that she was truly mad at tough, was her own good natured heart. She really had to stop being so damm complacent. '_Honestly, these two are going to be the death of me._' She thought in rubbing her temple with her fingers in annoyance.

Little did poor Mai knew that she was going to be proved oh so wrong.

"Hey, is this smoke I smell?" She asked suddenly noticing the strong and unpleaseant odor of burnt food.

- - -

Mikoto stood in a crouched position behind the couch silently rejoicing in the fact that she could be as agile and silent as a cat when the situation demanded it. This was one of those times.

She had been listening with much interest and attention to the conversation between Kaichou and Mai now understanding why Shizuru had acted like she did just a few minutes ago, and she found that she had forguven her in the spot. How could she not after what she had just heard? '_Poor Shizuru, she had been lonely without Natsuki all this time!_' She thought trying hard to resist the strong urge to leap out from behind the furniture and hug Shizuru with all her might.

She did not know how much time had passed and Mai still wasn't giving Shizuru an answer. She wished they would hurry up and end their conversation soon. She was starving!

And speaking of food...

"Hey, is this smoke I smell?" She heard Mai ask sounding a little desperate. Feet came into her field of view when Mai quickly walked past her and into the kitchen where she stood frozen by the doorway for a couple seconds before rushing inside where a loud clatter followed by a hissing sound could be heard.

'_Oh no! I forgot to turn off the stove again!_' She thought, panic quickly settling into her system.

"MIKOTO!!" Roared Mai.

'_Eep!_'

- - -

Forgetting completely about the serious conversation she was being part of, Mai shot up from the couch like it was on fire and bolted for the kitchen and sure enough, thick black smoke was coming from a pan placed on top of the stove. Not really thinking about what she was doing, she quickly made her way to it and tossed it into the sink and poured cold water over it, ruining whatever was left of their food and producing even more smoke from the scorching object.

"MIKOTO!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs not caring in the slightest if the whole dorm heard her.

The way things were developing, Mikoto had to choose one out of two options. The first one was staying crouched next to the couch where she was now, but that only meant suicide. The second one was making use of all her cat-like abilities again to try to make it out the window and pray to the gods that Mai wouldn't catch her while she was at it.

Obviously, she opted for optioon number two.

She sprang for the window at full speed just in time for Mai had already came out of the kitchen and was now making her way towards the scared girl in a very menacing way.

The last thing Mikoto heard when she jumped down the building was Mai's angry voice yelling at her "You can't run away for too long! You need food and I have your money with me!"

"Mou, she always has to be doing these things!" Mai complained stomping her foot against the floor with a scowl on her face and still looking out the same window Mikoto had leaped to and Shizuru couldn't help it, she bursted with laughter at the comical scene from a few moments ago. She continued laughing until tears came out of her eyes and her stomach started to ache.

"Ha ha ha! Really Mai-san, I now understand why Natsuki warmed up to both of you so quickly, you're so funny!" Shizuru managed between fits of laughter.

Mai inmediately noted the different way in which Shizuru had adressed her, but she couldn't say she didn't like the change. "Mou, it's no laughing matter Shizuru-san, I'll have to eat instant noddles again!" She complained with an aggravated look that rapidly turned into one of grim determination. "I swear I'll never let that girl into the kitchen again." She added finally tearing her gaze from the window but making no other move.

Shizuru also noted the change in the way her name was addressed but couldn't care less at the moment, she smiled warmly at the girl standing next to the window and stood up to joing her when she recieved an equally warm smile in return. She leaned against the window frame like she did so many times in the past inside the council room while Natsuki busied herself with trying to find any information regarding SEARSS or her mother with her laptop. How she missed those days where she could just gaze at her love working so hard at her self given mission.

"Shizuru-san, Natsuki is now living in Tokyo in an apartment in the Nakano Fujimichou street just next to the Eidan Marunouti Line, it's a brown four story building. She's staying on the third floor, door number seven. If you can't find her there she'll be working on a garage just a couple blocks away. I can't remember the shop's name though, but I've been there and it's not hard to find." Mai suddenly said with a blank look on her face only sparing her an unreadable stare before resuming her silent gaze at the window.

Shizuru stood there with her mouth slightly parted in shock, looking at Mai in puzzlement. She knew she probably looked less than lady like at the moment with her mouth hanging open like that, but she couldn't help it. She didn't think Mai would suddenly tell her at a time like this but she was thankful nonetheless.

"I...thank you, just...thank you." Was the only thing that she could utter as her throath clenched when she tried to stop the new wave of tears from coming out from her maroon eyes. "I'll find a way to repay you, somehow." She managed a little shakily when she got her wits together again.

"Just make sure she comes back home where she belongs." Mai said smiling in simpathy at the sight of tears that were rapidly welling in Shizuru's eyes. "I really hope those are happy tears Fujino." She chided playfuly when Shizuru failed to hold them back.

"Yes, they are." Shizuru said giving Mai a meaningful look, not bothering to wipe her tears away.

"Oh well, I guess I'll start making cooking those noddles right away." She said stepping away from the window with a nonchalant shrug. "Mikoto should be back very soon." She noted staring at her wristwatch and smiling evilly. "Would you like to join us Shizuru-san?" She then ask turning to face the ivory haired girl.

"Ara, how could I pass up that offer, especially with the way you cook? I suppose I could take advantge of you...just one more time." Shizuru answered walking up to Mai.

"Be my guest." Mai answered with a smile.


	7. Mayo Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Mayo Wars

Natsuki closed the door of her apartment with a loud bang. Work had been hell again; it wasn't than she didn't enjoy repairing motorbikes; it was her boss, her fucking boss. He was a 30-year-old man with a macho complex who didn't leave her alone for a second. He always had something to say about her "lousy" work or life.

The only reason she bared whit that shit was because she needed the money to live; her old man still send her money but she couldn't make a living with just that, she wasn't living in Fuuka now, where she only needed the money for food, clothes and maybe some tools for her bike, the scholarship took care of everything else.

Now she had to deal with the later, rent, gas, light, water and school (she was taking online classes.) She didn't even have a phone.

But she couldn't complain, after all this was the decision she made. At least all that work kept her from thinking of a certain someone.

She took off her jacket and dropped on the couch. She then went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. She was really tired, 'The Bastard', as she had named her boss, made her work extra hours at the shop. Apparently a friend of his had some kind of emergency and he took off leavening her in charge of the garage; now one would assume that she had priority over her co-workers but no, it only meant more work. While she had her own share of it, she had to make sure that no one else messed up, and if they did, she had to take responsibility.

Natsuki walked the bed and slumped, exhausted onto it, at least she was feeling a little more refreshed, but curse her fate! As much as she hated it homework had to be done, and she was feeling a little hungry.

'To hell with that, I need my sleep!' She thought, and with that she fell asleep, not even bothering to take her shoes off.

- - -

A couple of hours later Natsuki woke up to a constant and very loud banging at the door.

'Dammit, whoever woke me up is sure going to get hell' She thought as she made her way to the door. "All right I heard you, I'm coming!" She yelled as the banging continued.

"What?" She snapped at the intruder as she opened the door, not bothering to see who had interrupted her much needed rest, but she couldn't care less; she was still tired god dammit!

"Geez Kuga, what the hell have you been doing? I've been out here for over ten minutes! A young man stood in the door way, looking a bit annoyed. 'Oh shit, not him, not now' She thought, he worked with her at the garage, the idiot had been practically stalking her since she started living here; it seemed that he thought he could woo her with his good looks. 'Yeah right'. It wasn't that he wasn't a nice guy, he was just…'a pain in the ass' She thought.

"Hiro, I was taking a nap, and what the hell are you doing here?" She said in an equally annoyed voice, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not very friendly I see. Are you going to let me in or do I have to stand here all night?" He said not answering her question.

She stood aside gruffly to let him pass. "So, what do you want?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to check up on you" He answered, smiling down at her.

"What am I, a baby? I can take care of myself you idiot" She practically barked, punching him on the arm.

"Ow, I didn't mean it like that! It's just that Yoshiro left you a lot of work again; I know that you don't eat when he does that you just drop dead on your bed and sleep all day and night, so I bought you dinner, see?" He said in defense holding up a bag she hadn't seen before and rubbing his arm all the while.

"So you have been spying on me you good-for-nothing prick! I knew I should have just ignored you when we met, I don't even know what possessed me that made me befriend you in the first place!" She said trying to punch him in the face.

"So we're friends?" He asked blocking all her punches and smiling at the same time.

She paused her little tantrum and turned around rather abruptly to hide the blush forming in her face "Shit, don't get all emotional on me, you remind me of Takeda" she said to cover the fact that she considered him her friend.

Since he was already used to her shyness he already knew what the answer was but he didn't miss the name that just escaped her; Natsuki never spoke about her past, and whenever he dared to ask all he would get as an answer was a sad face that was quickly covered by an annoyed face and a punch in the gut.

"Who's Takeda, your boyfriend?" He asked, and immediately regretted it, not only because she suddenly noted her slip, but also because he suddenly feared the answer.

Knowing that she couldn't punch her way out of this one, she decided to be honest with him "No, he's just some idiot from my old school that wanted me to date him, he was also a bit of a stalker like you" She said walking to him and snagging the from his hand bag to see what he had brought.

"I'm not a stalker" He said feigning offence.

"Yeah right, so how do you know what I do when 'The Bastard' gives me extra work?" She said taking out a wrapped burger from the plastic bag.

"Uhh, you kinda have a point there" He said, now daring to look innocent.

"I'm just going to let this one go because you brought me dinner; but if I ever found out that you've been spying on me I swear I'm going to gun you" She said menacingly pointing a finger to his chest.

"Okay, just remind me to bring you some food next time I spy on you" He said with a goofy smile, obviously thinking some prevy thoughts.

"Shut it asshole!" She said sitting on her table with her food in front of her. "Just one thing missing" She said to herself. "Hiro!" She then shouted looking over at Hiro who was just about to sit across her.

"What?"

"Hand me over some mayo, it's in the fridge" She ordered.

"What do you want mayo for?" He asked heading over to her tiny fridge.

"So I can pour it all over your ugly face, what else?" She said with sarcasm while he took out a mayo bottle.

"Why can't you get it yourself"? He asked handing her the bottle.

"Because you're the guest here so I get to boss you around" She answered while she started pouring mayo on her burger.

"You know, your hospitability is not your strongest point, _you_ should be getting me some water or something" He said watching Natsuki pour more mayo that he thought was humanly possible to consume. He grimaced with disgust and amazement as she chewed happily on the burger.

"Live with it" Was the curt answer.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore" He said as he watched as she continued eating.

"Can I have you burger?" She asked.

"Uhh, yeah sure" He answered.

Natsuki finished her burger on record time and immediately reached for Hiro's, unwrapping it and pouring even more mayo on top of it.

"You know" He ventured cautiously "I don't think that's very healthy."

"Who cares?" She said starting her second burger.

"No really, throw away that _thing_, I'll buy you another one but stop that, it's unhealthy and not a very pretty sight" He told her.

"Shut up, I don't care; I always put mayo on my food, it's not done anything wrong" She countered.

"You always put mayo on your food?" She nodded "I can't believe you haven't had a stroke, but seriously stop that, if not for you then do it for me, I'm going to be traumatized for life, I'll never touch mayo again!"

She shrugged "More for me then."

"Stop it!" He begged.

"Ugh shut up! I can't believe it; you're as bad as Shiz-"

Hiro didn't like the silence that followed her unfinished sentence. She wrapped the half-eaten burger she then stood up and headed for the couch. She sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees and then turned on the TV with the remote. An even more uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

"Hey Kuga, are you ok?" He asked from his place on the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She answered in that kind of voice that didn't sound quite 'fine'.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked in a soft voice.

"No"

"Natsuki" He ventured "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No"

"Who is that person you mentioned"

"Nobody, just drop it okay?" She said with a firm voice.

"But-" He began, but was interrupted as Natsuki turned around in the couch with tears forming in her green eyes.

"Look I don't want to talk about it all right? Just drop it!" She cried.

Hiro didn't know what to do know. He watched as Natsuki leaned her head in the back of the couch and began to cry softly.

He shook his head to get over the shock of seeing Natsuki crying and rushed over to her.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm sorry I asked" He whispered wrapping an arm around her.

They stayed like that for a while; Natsuki kneeling backwards on the couch with her head on Hiro's shoulder, which was being cradled as he ran his other hand over her blue tresses.

Finally Natsuki pulled away rubbing her neck with her hand "Idiot, I told you I didn't want to talk about it" She said as she turned around again, holding one of her legs with both arms and leaning her head on her knee.

She watched the show that was airing on TV not really paying attention.

"Do you want to talk about it now? Hiro asked.

"You just don't give up do you?" She asked smiling despite her mood.

"Nope, you know I'll keep bugging ya' until you tell me" Hiro said with a playful smile on his face.

"I know" She said in a soft voice still looking ahead "Shizuru was just like that too, she never stopped bugging me."

"Shizuru, so that' your mystery woman?" He asked looking at her.

She blushed at his choice of words "She is…was my best friend back in Fuuka" She informed "She's also the reason why I'm here" She told Hiro finally looking at him.

"Was? Did something happen between you two?" He asked surprised when Natsuki blushed even harder.

"Um, yeah, s-sort of" She stammered blushing a bright scarlet. Okay, now he was really curious.

"Tell me" He pushed, amused by his crush embarrassment.

"Look, I'm not really ready to talk about that right now…maybe I'll tell you later" She said burying her face in her arms.

"Okay, but you know that I'll never let this go, you'll have to tell me sooner or later" He told her nudging her playfully with his arm.

"O-okay" She said not looking up.

- - -

They spend the rest of the evening watching TV laughing at the silliness of the characters; it was almost ten o' clock when Hiro decided to leave.

"I can always stay here, you know, make sure you won't start another scene like the one a while ago…and you don't even have to take the couch, I can stay on your bed with you" He said with 'a purely annoying grin' Natsuki would have said.

"Yeah right, keep dreaming stupid, like you'll ever get that lucky" She said.

"Oh, who knows, I might sneak in when you least expect it and you'll wake up with this stud holding you tight" He said back with 'an entirely stupid smirk' She thought.

"Whatever, just get out already, I still want to sleep you know" She said pushing him to the door.

He laughed and leaned all of his weight onto her, making it harder for her.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" She asked now trying to keep them both from falling.

"You won't get rid of me that easily you know" He said smiling as she groaned in frustration.

She struggled for a few moments until she just decided to stop this silly game. She stepped back so suddenly that he fell down on his back, the back of his head hitting the hard floor.

"Shit! Why is it that I always end up all beat up when I'm with you?" He asked sitting up an rubbing the back of his head which now had a big lump forming up.

"That's what you get for messing with me" She said looking down at him with a grin of her own, arms crossed over her chest again.

"Oh yeah?" He said smiling evilly.

He took Natsuki by the ankle and pulled hard, making her lose balance and falling down to the floor, her head also painfully colliding with the floor.

"Are you retarded? Don't do that ever again!" She said holding the back of her head and tears on her eyes.

"Now we're even" He said smiling smugly.

She stared hard at him for some moments and then started to laugh at their stupid ness and also to get the throbbing pain out of her mind; before she could think of a proper revenge though, the doorbell rang.

"You lucky bastard" she muttered standing up to open the door.

When she did however, all the color from her face faded, her hands started shaking uncontrollably and she stared sweating.

Hiro noticed this from his sitting spot on the floor and immediately stood up to stand next to Natsuki.

"Natsuki? What's wrong?" He asked ready to kick the sorry ass of whoever made his girl this scared. But when he saw that the one on the doorway was a woman, he too hesitated. He looked down at Natsuki, who lost her ability to speak as she was only opening and closing her mouth…this could only mean one thing.

"Y-you…" Was the only thing that Natsuki managed to say.

There on the doorway stood the one an only Fujino Shizuru.

**

* * *

A/N: Please don't hate me for ending it here! It's just part of the fun! Anyways, the date for my expo got changed so that means I have some time to write. YAY!**

So Shizuru finally shows up at Natsuki's doorstep…I wonder what's going to happen next, hmm think brain think! I know that there is a lot of harsh language here but I thought that was what Natsuki should be so sorry for that!

Also, I felt that thing are a little rushed in this chap. It is also shorter than the last one but I am trying my best to keep them at a decent length. I personally love Hiro, he is a little perverted but a kind guy, tell me what you think.

Thanks to: **LunarMiko07, ShisnatHiME **(I didn't know I had her name wrong thanks a bunch!) and everyone else that reviewed! Stay Tuned!

Oh and also, don't you think that I kind of suck with titles? T-T


	8. Meeting Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME

* * *

Chapter 7 – Meeting Again 

Natsuki couldn't believe her eyes. What the hell was Shizuru doing here? Her location was supposed to be a complete secret…unless…no that couldn't be right, she made Mai promise her she wouldn't say anything to anyone, surely she wouldn't have told she, knew the consequences very well, but then how in the world had Shizuru managed to find her?

"Ara, it so good to know that Natsuki is surprised to see me; but it would be nice if she let me in, it's been quite a large trip from Fuuka and I'm a little bit tired" Shizuru said with a casual smile.

"What…how…what are you doing here?" Natsuki asked finally finding her voice.

"Oh, do you want me to leave?" Shizuru asked with a mocked hurt expression.

"No! I-I mean, h-how did you find me? The cobalt haired girl asked looking down, finding the floor very interesting.

"Perhaps we could talk about this inside?" Shizuru asked now feeling really upset when she saw that Natsuki only gripped the door tightly.

Seeing that Natsuki made no move to let the sandy-haired inside, Hiro pushed her softly aside to let Shizuru pass. She smiled gratefully and walked in, looking with much interest the inside of the apartment. It wasn't really big, the living-room and the kitchen were connected together, there was a closed door across her that she presumed lead to Natsuki's room, and there was also a small balcony, but the only view were the buildings from across the street.

She was about to pull off her shoes but stopped when she saw that Natsuki and her male companion weren't wearing any slippers.

She turned her attention back to the other occupants and smiled kindly at Hiro.

"Excuse my rudeness, I am Fujino Shizuru, a friend of Natsuki's from school" She said holding out her hand to Hiro.

"Oh hi, I'm Maeda Hiro, a friend of Natsuki's from…here" He said awkwardly, taking Shizuru's hand and giving it a firm shake. This girl made him nervous for some reason.

He gave her a look from head to toe, not knowing what part of her was making him feel like that; maybe it was her unusual beauty, so different from Natsuki's. While the blue haired girl was exotic and full of energy; this young woman seemed elegant and graceful in every way and looked as delicate as a porcelain doll, but somehow he knew that she wasn't delicate at all. Maybe it was her eyes -which were staring back at him- just as unusual as her beauty. He had never seen red eyes. 'No, that's not quite right, I'll have to keep an eye on here while she's here' He thought darkly.

"Nice to meet you" He said letting go of her hand.

"Likewise" She said "Thank you for taking care of Natsuki in my absence" She then said bowing her head.

"There's no need for that, really it was my pleasure" He said waving his hands as a pink hue raised on his cheeks.

"You somehow make that sound wrong" Natsuki said finally moving away from the doorway.

"Eh, really?" He said looking her way and scratching his cheek with a finger.

"Yeah, really" Natsuki replied moving to the kitchen and taking out a couple glasses from the counter, not bothering to close the door, all the way not looking at Shizuru.

Hiro seemed to take the hint and made his way to the door "Well, you two need to catch up so I'll be going now. Natsuki, if you need anything just give me a call, I'll come as soon as I can" He said opening the door.

"I'll be fine but thanks anyway" She replied pouring water in the glasses.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then" He then turned his attention to Shizuru "It was a real pleasure; I guess I'll see you around too?"

"Certainly" She said smiling.

"G' night" He said walking out and closing the door after him.

The moment the door was closed the air around them seem a little too awkward to both of them, neither knowing what to say.

"So, Maeda-san seems like a good person, I'm glad you're making new friends Natsuki" Shizuru said trying to start a conversation with her very nervous friend.

"Ha, that's what you think; he's just another pervert with a big libido" Natsuki said walking to Shizuru and handing her the glass "I don't have tea, sorry, but I don't suppose you would like a beer do you?"

"That's okay and water is just fine thank you" Shizuru said smiling playfully and taking a sip "I think that he really likes you" She then said carefully tasting the waters.

"I know he likes me, in fact the freak's always following me around like a lost puppy" She replied with a shudder, walking over to the couch and sitting on one of the arms.

"Oh? It seems you can't go anywhere without captivating someone's heart" Shizuru said, also sitting on the couch on the opposite side so she could take a good look at Natsuki.

"Uh, yeah I guess" The other girl said shifting nervously, not liking at all were this conversation was going "It doesn't mean that I'm going to date him or anything, I'm not really interested in having a relationship right now" She gulped down in one long swallow the water to hide her uneasiness.

"I know that" Shizuru said pretending not to feel hurt by the girl's response.

"So, um, how did you find me?" The blue haired girl asked, not really wanting to know the answer, instead wishing she hadn't finished her water so quickly so she could delay the inevitable conversation just a little bit. 'Really of all the bad things that happened to me today, Shizuru showing up was the worst' She thought playing with the empty glass with her hands, wishing she could be at any other place but her living room right now. "I'm not ready for this dammit!' However, no divine forces heard her pray and so she had to stay here and face her worst fear.

"Mai was kind enough to tell me" Shizuru answered "But she wasn't the only one who helped me. Reito, Susuzhiro-san and even Kikukawa-san have helped me in their own way, a little begging was necessary but Mai finally succumbed to my charms" She finished good naturally.

'Wait a second. Mai, Reito? Since when was Shizuru on familiar terms with those two? Reito I can understand since she spends a lot of time with him at school with that playboy, but Mai? What happened while I was gone?' She asked herself but the only thing that came out of her mouth was "Oh, I suppose I'm going to kill them all now" She said to no one in particular.

Shizuru giggled covering her mouth with her hand, something that only happened when she was around Natsuki; she was already feeling more comfortable, this girl could really bring out the best and the worst out of her. "I'm sorry Natsuki, but I'm going to differ with you on that one" She said between her giggles.

"What? Why?"

"I can't let you do that, because you see, they have been so kind to me since you left that we are really close now, they have helped me a lot and it's thanks to them that I get to talk to you right now" Shizuru said looking at the other girl meaning business, even thought her eyes were gentle.

"I see, then I'll just hurt them, I'll especially make Mai feel real pain for breaking her promise, you know break a bone or two" Natsuki said with an evil smile, her humor returning quickly. Just seeing Shizuru's gentle eyes made her feel like the past weeks hadn't passed at all, she was really happy to see her again, now that she was with her again it made her see how much she had missed the girl.

"So were are you staying tonight?" Natsuki asked moving so she could sit next to the other girl.

"I found a nice hotel nearby when I was looking for your apartment, I'm going to stay over there" Shizuru said suddenly very aware of the close distance between them.

"There's no need for that…y-you can stay here as long as you like" Natsuki said nervously playing with her hair.

"That would be wonderful, I go get my thins then" Shizuru said standing up very quickly, placing the glass on the night table in front of her and heading to the door.

"Wait, I'll go with you" Natsuki said.

"That's not necessary, I didn't bring many things with me anyway" Shizuru said.

"It's not that, there are many freaks out there, and I don't want anything bad happening to you" Natsuki said with a blush adorning her cheeks.

"Ara, Natsuki is so kind, worrying about me, but do not fear, they're not going to steal me away from you" Shizuru said with a pink hue over her cheeks.

"Shut up" Natsuki said opening the door for Shizuru.

"Such a chivalrous girl" Shizuru said smiling thankfully stepping out to the hallway.

"I told you, shut up" Natsuki said joining her.

"Oh forgive, I just can't resist" Shizuru said laughing when she saw her beloved's face shining a bright scarlet.

Linking her arm with the shorter girl, her heart did somersaults when Natsuki didn't push her away.

**

* * *

**

A/N: The only reason why this is out so soon is because you begged so nicely. Just so you know I had to squeeze all the juice out of my brains for this chap, so don't expect me to do it again. Lol not even I can survive so many hours without sleep.

Expect more Shiz/Nat goodness the next time!

Thanks to: **volk, Hirai Neon** and everyone else that reviewed…now if you excuse me, I'm going to pass out on my bed (faints.)


	9. Close Encounters

Disclaimer – I don't own Mai-HiME

* * *

Chapter 8 – Close Encounters

While the girls got Shizuru's stuff from her car, Natsuki couldn't help but feel more and more nervous. Her brain had momentarily forgotten that thing called logic and decided to play mean tricks on her.

'Why did I invite her to spend the night? Where the fuck is she going to sleep?' She was desperately trying to find a solution when that evil voice called consciousness started talking.

'Well there's this thing called couch, maybe you can get some use out of it stupid' the voice said.

'Hey what are you doing inside my head? I thought my Play Station had killed you!' She asked angrily.

'Sorry babe, I'm still very much alive…now what about that couch?'

"Natsuki, are you okay a little bit dazed just now" Shizuru asked closing the trunk of her car and setting the alarm.

"Yeah I'm good, just thinking is all" She replied walking back to the building.

'I suppose she wouldn't mind spending the night on the couch…but what is she wants to sleep with me? Oh hell no! I just didn't think about sleeping with Shizuru! What the hell has gotten into me? She thought mentally slapping herself.

'Admit it already; you wouldn't mind sharing a bed with her…maybe do some other dirty things' She could practically see herself wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up, I don't have to take this crap from you! I already have enough problems as it is" She yelled at herself.

- - -

Shizuru watched with amusement and just a little worry how emotions played across on Natsuki's face. First she seemed a bit worried, and then it changed to frustration and then to just plain desperation while sporting one of the brightest blushes Shizuru had seen on her face. 'Oh Natsuki, why do you have to make yourself so irresistible?' She thought as they entered the elevator.

"Oh my, Natsuki you must try not to blush so much, I think you're about to faint" She said placing a hand on Natsuki's forehead. "Well you surely are…hot, but I don't think you have a fever, maybe you're just having some dirty thoughts, about me I hope?" She teased; not knowing she was very close to the truth.

"N-no! I'm not thinking about anything, stop teasing me like that!" She cried trying to look anywhere but Shizuru.

- - -

Once they were back in Natsuki's apartment, the said girl was doing her best to act as casual as possible, but it was a difficult task since thing were still a little awkward between them. Her previous good humor had been smashed down by her paranoia and Shizuru seemed to sense that since was now keeping her hands to herself.

"So, do you wanna watch some TV? Or do you prefer sleep?" She asked looking at Shizuru who was sitting on the mentioned couch resting her head on her palm, eyes closed, obviously fighting sleep. "Well I think that answers my question" She finished.

"Forgive me, but I am really tired, perhaps we can go out tomorrow? If you're not busy that is" Shizuru said, slightly opening her eyes and smiling lazily.

"Well, I have to work in the morning, and I usually finish at two, so maybe Hiro and I can take you out somewhere, unless 'The Bastard' gives me extra work…like he usually does" She said darkly.

"The Bastard? And who might that be?" Shizuru asked now completely opening her eyes and shifting so she could look at Natsuki.

"My boss" Natsuki said grumpily.

"And should you address your boss like that?" Shizuru asked amused.

"You don't know him, he'll blame for everything that goes wrong at his garage"

"Oh?" Natsuki now had all of her attention, not that she usually didn't, but how did this man treat her Natsuki like that? She found it plainly unforgivable. "Dou you want me to dispose of him?" She asked in a tone that made Natsuki think she wasn't entirely joking.

"That's not necessary…but you could help me pinch his tires though" She added as an afterthought. The sudden image of Shizuru dressed in black, crouched next to his car with a knife on her hand made her laugh out loud.

"I promise I'll do my best" Shizuru said calming down and closing her tired eyes again.

"Come on, you can change in my room, just let me take out some sheets first" Natsuki said heading to her room.

"Mmkay" Shizuru said picking up the bag she had brought with her and following Natsuki

It really wasn't that impressive, but Shizuru could not help feel fascinated by the room, it really was a mess and it reeked of Natsuki; for a moment Shizuru felt like she was back at the dorms at Fuuka. She loved it.

"So that's the bathroom" Natsuki said pointing to a door on her left "And you can put your stuff here" She said pointing to a dresser next to the bed "You'll get the bed while you stay here" Natsuki said heading to the closet and taking a few sheets from it.

"Oh, that's not really necessary, I can sleep on the couch" Shizuru said unpacking her things and folding them neatly before she put them in the dresser.

"Quiet, you're in my apartment so you have to do as I say, and I don't want to hear any complaints okay?" Natsuki said when she saw Shizuru was about to protest.

"Okay, thank you then" Shizuru said turning around, placing her hands on the hem of her shirt.

When Shizuru started pulling away her shirt, Natsuki realized that she had been staring, but she didn't looked away until she saw the back of Shizuru's violet 'and very sexy' bra. She shook her head and quickly made her way to the door, sheets on hands and muttered a quick 'G'night' before she stepped outside, closing the door with a bang. 'Shit, she could've at least given me a warning before she starts to strip' She thought as she made her way to the couch.

When she laid all the sheets on the couch she had a staggering realization 'Damm, I forgot my pillow inside!'

She cursed her luck as she set the alarm on her cell at 9 am.

- - -

Natsuki woke up the next morning at a head-wrecking beep next to her ear. She reached under her pillow to reach the offending object that had woken her up and was about to hurl it across the room when she realized that it was her cell phone she was holding. She couldn't destroy her phone as much as she hated the thing right now. She groaned when its infernal beeping continued and saw that it was only eight in the morning. Had the thing broken down? Or had she set up the time wrong? She then saw that she had a few missed calls. She put the phone to her ear and pressed the button to answer whoever was on the other side.

"Yeah?" She asked groggily, she wasn't really in the mood to yell. 'Need more sleep' She thought.

"Rise n' shine sweetie! It's time for you to get to work!" She rubbed the sleep off her eyes when she recognized the voice of the speaker.

"Maeda, it's eight in the morning. Why am I awake at eight in the morning?" She asked as she sat up looking around, not remembering why she fell asleep in the living room 'Oh yeah, Shizuru' she though. She looked down and saw that her pillow was now mysteriously tucked between her and the couch.

"Oh wow, you're in a good mood today, normally I'd have my ears ringing by now" He said.

"Yeah well, don't push your luck, I don't want a reason to kill anybody" She said now dangling her legs over the edge, her feet touching the cold floor.

"Oh, aren't we a bit feisty? Anyway, I actually had a reason to call" He said.

"Really? And what may that reason be?" She asked stretching her legs trying to get away the slight pain she felt from sleeping in a curled position all night.

"I just wanted to know if we're going out with Fujino-san later today, you know show her around and stuff" He said.

"I guess, at least that's what I told her yesterday" She said heading to her room.

"Well then, I suggest that you get here early so you won't make Yoshiro mad again, I really don't want extra work today" He complained.

"I'm always early; he just has some kind of grudge against me!" She countered.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean he's going to give you a rest" He said as she knocked softly on the door, so she wouldn't disturb Shizuru. "Come on, get your ass here!"

She sighed running a hand to her messy hair "All right I'll just take a shower and get on my way" She said opening the door when she got no response after a few more tries.

"Okay, see ya' later" He said and then hung up.

She entered the room only to find an already neatly made bed and heard the shower running through the door and the sound of Shizuru humming a song. She knocked a couple times to get her attention. "Hey Shizuru, hurry up I need to go to work early today" She said.

"Oh, good morning sleepy head" Came the muffled reply "Don't worry I'll be done in a minute." She said while Natsuki opened her closet.

"Okay" She said as she looked for something to wear. She chose a pair of slightly worn-out jeans and a plain white shirt. She laid them on the bed and exited the room.

She made her way to the couch again and started folding them carefully, piling them up next to one of the arms of the couch 'No need to put them away now' she thought.

Natsuki heard the sound of a door opening and then the voice of her temporal room-mate calling out to her.

"Natsuki, the shower is free now" She heard Shizuru say.

She made her way back to the room but stopped dead on her tracks when she reached the opened door; eyes growing twice their size. There stood Shizuru in all her glory, clad in only a small towel with her back turned to her, her still damp hair clinging to her toned back.

Natsuki found herself staring at Shizuru for the second time in a short period of time. 'Damm, I didn't know that my towels were that small' She thought gazing down at Shizuru's legs that were still a little wet, as well as her arms and shoulders and just about everywhere Natsuki laid her eyes on 'Wait a moment, she's wearing my towel!'

"Ara, I didn't know that Natsuki liked my body that much" Shizuru said with mirth looking at Natsuki over her shoulder "But she can stare as long as she likes"

"I-idiot, I'm not interested in your…body, I was just wondering why the hell you are wearing MY towel!"

"Well, it seems that I forgot mine at the dorms and I thought Natsuki wouldn't mind lending me hers while I stayed here" She explained.

"You could at least tell me you're not dressed yet, what if I walked on you naked? And close the door for God's sake! What if Hiro came here and saw you naked?" She babbled grabbing her clothes from the bed and heading to the steaming bathroom.

"I don't mind Natsuki seeing me naked, as we're both girls; Maeda-san on the other hand…I don't think I would've liked that" Shizuru said calmly while Natsuki took out some underwear from one of the drawers of the dresser "Oh my. Natsuki, do you really wear that at work?" She asked when she saw that Natsuki took out a 'very sexy' pair of black lace panties and bra "Not that I mind of course" She added.

"Idiot!" Natsuki repeated as slammed the door shut, leaving a giggling Shizuru behind.

- - -

'Why does she have to tease me like that? And why do I always have to fall for it!?" Natsuki thought as she poured some shampoo on her palm and started massaging her scalp.

'Don't act as if you didn't enjoy the view she gave you' The infernal voice said again.

'I thought I told you to go away bitch' Natsuki cursed inwardly.

'Unfortunately I'm always going to be here bitch, you can't get rid of me' The voice replied.

A voice interrupted her train of thoughts again. '"Natsuki' I'll make us some break fast, what would you like?" Shizuru asked.

"Uhh, just whatever you'd like to make" She answered.

"Okay, don't take too long there, I don't want my Natsuki to turn into a prune" She said

"Shizuru quit it!" She yelled at the door.

'Ah, how I love the way I feel when she teases like that' The voice started again.

'You shut up!"

**- - -**

Natsuki finished with her shower a few minutes later and came out fully dressed and feeling finally awake and refreshed. Her nose detected the faint smell of what appeared to be…"Pancakes!" She said with a squeal. It had been a while since the last time she had pancakes and she really missed their sweet taste. Home-made food was one of the things that she missed the most since she started living here. Not being able to cook anything without setting the kitchen on fire, she had to go out to some restaurant or order some pizza or Chinese. Hiro tried to make her something once but he wasn't any better then Natsuki in the cooking department.

She walked out of the room and sat at the table, waiting impatiently to get her share.

"I hope that Natsuki doesn't mind eating only this for break fast, it's one of the few things I can make" Shizuru said placing a plate with three delicious-looking fluffy pancakes with some maple syrup on top.

"Don't worry, it's been a while since I had a real break fast like this" She answer digging in.

"What, You mean you don't eat break fast?" Shizuru said getting a plate for her own.

"I usually have some milk and a granola bar since I can't cook and am always in kind of a hurry" She answered.

"No good, that's got change, I'll teach you to make omelets, pancakes and just about everything I know how to cook. It's not really that difficult" She said when Natsuki gave her a horrified look "Even I learned didn't I?"

"Maybe you could learn because you're patient and everything, but remember that even Mai gave up on me when I burned down her kitchen for the fourth time" Natsuki said helping herself to more pancakes.

"Yes, but you're also forgetting that Mai is just as impatient as you" Shizuru said.

Natsuki considered this for a few minutes and finally decided that it couldn't be as bad as before "Okay, I'll give it a shot" She said.

They then ate the rest of their meals in silence, until Natsuki's cell phone started ringing again.

"Yeah?" She said when she picked it up.

"Kuga! What the hell are you doing? You have five minutes to get your sorry ass here!" The angry voice of Hiro boomed through the device.

"What!?" She yelled looking at the clock she had next to the door of her room "Dammit, I'm late again!" She exclaimed.

"Tell me about it! Get here this instant or I swear I'll kill you before Yoshiro gets the chance!" He said and hung up.

She managed a hurried 'See ya' later Shizuru, I'll give you a call' before she bolted out of the door.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So this is it for now. Not really much to say, except that I'm not really good at writing humor fics…but I do try my best.

Thanks to: **yashan-kun,** **Lone Voice **and everyone else that reviewed.


	10. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME

Chapter 9 – The Talk

* * *

Natsuki arrived just a couple minutes late to the garage that morning, but it was enough to tick Yoshiro off who was always looking for a reason to make her life impossible. He started yelling the minute Natsuki got off her bike.

"Kuga! What time do you think it is? You can't just barge in anytime you want; this isn't a bar you know? I should fire you!"

"I'm sorry boss, it won't happen again" She said as she took her helmet off.

"That's what you said yesterday, and the day before that and just about every time you've been late!" He yelled poking her shoulder with his index finger.

All the while Natsuki had her eyes closed, trying not to let her temper get the best of her 'Calm down: breath in, breath out; that's it relax, don't let this good-for-nothing-bastard get you mad. Now end this conversation in a civil manner'

"Hey Kuga, are you listening?" He said staring down angrily at her.

"Yes I'm listening" She spat back "And I already said I'm sorry, what else do you want me to do?" She finished clenching her fist into a ball 'So much for civilized behavior' She thought.

Yoshiro was taken aback by this, but like many men with a big-bruised-ego he didn't show it "This is going to be the last time, you hear me? The last" He said with a red face; Natsuki couldn't tell if it was out of anger or embarrassment 'Maybe both' She thought with a shudder 'This is not good'.

She walked to the back of the garage to place her bike on it's improvised 'parking lot' and turned around to came face to face with Hiro and a few fellow-workers "What?" She asked upon seeing heir incredulous looks on their faces.

"That's the first time I've seen someone shutting up Yoshiro like that" One of the guys said.

"Yeah, so?" She asked as she walked over to the Kawasaki Z750 she was working on. A real beauty in her opinion, she just wanted to whack or more like punch its owner for leaving it in its current sad state, apparently the idiot didn't know that he had to tickle the battery on a regular basis.

"Who knows what he's gonna do to you, he likes revenge you know?" Hiro said walking behind her.

"Who cares, I don't think I'll be working here much longer anyway" She said.

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked suddenly feeling alarmed.

"Why do you think Shizuru came here for?" She asked crouching nest to the bike.

"Because she missed you and wanted to see you?" He answered

Natsuki turned around to look at him like he was the dumbest guy she had ever met and answered "You're so innocent sometimes that even I am surprised. I practically ran away from the dorms so she came to take me back, isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me, I mean isn't she the reason you ran away in the first place?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah" She said looking away again with a blush on her cheeks.

"…What happened between the two of you?" He asked ignoring her obvious discomfort.

"I thought I said I didn't want to talk about it" She said sternly.

"Yeah you did, and I also remember saying that I would bother you until you told me" He said with a playful smile.

"Look, it's really private stuff, I'm not really sure I should "She said after an irritated sigh.

Hiro didn't know what to make of this; he was astounded. He thought that they had grown a little closer since the night she had cried in his arms, apparently she didn't think the same way.

"Don't you trust me Natsuki?" He asked in a hurt voice.

'Why must they always ask that?' She thought exasperatedly "Of course I trust you!" She said trying not to look at him in the eye by pretending to be checking the bike's damaged batteries "It's just…I don't want you to hate me that's all" She said.

"What the hell are you saying? I would never hate you!" He almost yelled causing their co-workers to look at their direction, some with sly smiles on their faces. Hiro even heard a muttered 'lover's quarrel', but he couldn't tell which one of the said it "See anything interesting?" He asked annoyed "Get your sorry asses back to work!" He yelled not bothering to wait for them to answer.

"They always say that too" Natsuki thought out loud with a sad smile now looking at Hiro who was blushing angrily when he saw that his outburst only brought him more wicked smiles and whistles.

"Huh? What are you talking about now?" He asked absent mindedly but Natsuki just decided to ignore him again.

"Knock it off you idiots, Yoshiro will hear you!" She yelled, but it was too late, Yoshiro was already walking out the door of his office which was on the upper floor.

"Kuga, what's this all fuss about!?" He shouted to be overheard above all the noise all his employees were making with their 'hoots' and wolf-whistles. The sound of his voice worked like magic and everyone was immediately back at work again.

"Uhh, well you see…" Natsuki started, but she had no idea how she was going to make it out of this one. Leave it to Yoshiro to take revenge and humiliate her at the same time 'And why the hell is he asking me? I didn't do a thing!' She thought and looked over at the other guys looking for support, but everyone was pretending to be so engrossed in their work that they didn't notice her silent plea for help 'I hate you all' She thought planning revenge on her own.

"Well?" Yoshiro asked resting his arms on the rail with an annoying smirk on his face. He was obviously enjoying every moment of torture 'Oh sweet, sweet revenge' He thought amused.

'And I especially hate you!' Natsuki thought evilly "I…we were just…" Why couldn't she think of an excuse? She was perfect at that! 'Think brain think' She urged herself, but her brain decided this was the perfect time for vacations 'Great, I'm doomed'

"It was my fault sir; I made a joke at Natsuki's expense and they…" Hiro said interrupting her train of thoughts pointing at his soon-to-be-former-friends who were now looking guiltily at them "…were mocking her" He finished.

2Oh?" Yoshiro raised his eyebrows and looked over at Natsuki who just nodded stupidly "Well I don't want this happening again" He said addressing them both "And I trust you already know that you'll have to stay here for a few hours more?" He asked Hiro.

"Yes sir" The young man answered.

'No way is he going to let me of the hook that easily!' Natsuki thought looking at his retreating back. Just before he closed the door he said over his shoulder "I think Kuga will stay here to help you" And then he disappeared behind the door.

"Thought so" She said slumping her shoulders, she then turned to face the other guys with restrained fury evident in her eyes "You are going to experience a world of pain when you least expect it" She threatened and then focused again in Hiro.

"We better start working then" She told him taking her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

"Right" He said walking over to his own working spot.

- - -

Shizuru was bored, utterly and extremely bored actually. After Natsuki rushed out the door calling something over her shoulder, her source of entertainment went away with her, so she finished eating her breakfast and Natsuki's remains 'Mustn't waste anything'. She then washed their dirty dishes 'My, Natsuki has certainly become cleaner' She thought, pleasantly surprised when she saw that she only had to wash the ones they used for breakfast.

After finishing that, she had nothing else to do so she settled down to watch some T.V. Not among her favorite things to do, but she had to do with that for the time being. She flipped through the channels but nothing interesting seemed to be on so she then browsed through Natsuki's movie selection, but she unsurprisingly only came up with action and horror movies.

'Hmm, I wonder where Natsuki is hiding her not-so-secret romance flicks' She wondered while searching the small space that was the living room.

She still remembered perfectly the day she came upon the said not-so-secret movie collection. Natsuki invited her to her dorm room one day after her usual council meeting and not wanting to waste an opportunity like this go to waste she accepted the cobalt haired girl's offer, despite being dead tired. God she hated when the school head-mistress went away to who-knows-where, it only meant that she has to do some real work, being the Student Council president and all.

After a small ride on Natsuki's bike they made it to the school dorms.

"It's a bit messy inside" Natsuki informed as she opened the door to her dorm "Hope you don't mind" She said opening the door for Shizuru.

"My, how chivalrous of you," She said entering the room, Natsuki at her heels "But don't worry Natsuki, I've seen your room before. And apparently it's still the same as ever" She said when she took in her surroundings.

"You were warned" Natsuki answered "Well I'm going to clean up a little bit, make yourself at home" She said picking up some clothes from the floor.

"Do you need any help?" Shizuru asked taking off her shoes, placing them next to the entrance and smiling when she saw that Natsuki entered without taking hers off.

"Nah, I'll just throw this on the laundry basket, I'll get them later" She said knowing she wouldn't do it anyway, but somehow she wanted to make an impression on Shizuru today. Why? She had no idea.

"Alright" Shizuru said heading over to the couch all the while looking for the remote. She wasn't so keen on watching T.V. but it was all right once in a while, they always did this when they got together at her own dorm. But today she felt like watching something…Why? She had no idea.

She channel surfed for little while but when she saw that there was nothing worth watching she decided to better watch a movie.

"Natsuki, where do you keep your movies?" She called still perched on the couch with remote in hand.

"What?" Came the muffled reply from Natsuki's room.

"Your movies, where do you keep them?" She asked again

"Uhh, they're in the bookshelf" She answered coming out her room.

"Mou, Natsuki, you're supposed to put 'books' in a bookshelf, not movies and magazines" Shizuru said when she saw the contents of the said piece of furniture, the only books it had where Natsuki's schoolbooks, and she highly doubted they had been ever opened.

"Who cares? I don't like reading anyway" Natsuki said plopping down onto the couch "At least nothing that doesn't have anything to do with bikes" She added resting her head in her palm.

"Not good, you need to read more than that, I'll bring you some books next time I come over" Shizuru said looking for an interesting movies among the action ones. Then something caught her eye, there hidden strategically behind some physics books where several DVD cases.

She turned her back to Natsuki who was now channel surfing herself with a bored look on her face, knowing that the feral girl would not like it if she rummaged through her things. She moved the books aside carefully, took one out and gasped loud enough that Natsuki heard her.

"What's wrong Shizuru?" Natsuki asked in an uninterested voice looking her way, and then she noticed that her books had been disarrayed and a certain case in the hands on the most evil woman she had ever met "Shizuru, what's that you're holding?" She asked in a tranquil tone, which meant trouble, lots of trouble.

Shizuru jumped slightly when she heard Natsuki talking, she slowly turned around with a guilty look on her face, still holding the movie with both of her hands "Ara, you meant this?" She asked feigning innocence with a sweet voice, which meant a lot of teasing was going to take place, lots of teasing.

"Yes that, what is it?" Natsuki asked with a false smile standing up, clenching her fists.

"I was hoping you would tell me Natsuki, after all I'm not that familiar with movies as this one" She said holding the movie up and showing it to Natsuki. The title read 'Serendipity'.

Natsuki couldn't take more embarrassment, releasing she rushed over to Shizuru who scampered away, laughing all the while "Natsuki, please don't kill me! It's actually kind of cute! I didn't think you would be the 'romantic' type, but my, you really learn something every day" She said while running in circles around the couch, Natsuki just behind her. Just when she was about to make a dash for the bathroom, Natsuki jumped over the couch and grabbed Shizuru by the waist who squealed in childish delight. She however misjudged the force of her pounce so they ended falling to the floor, Natsuki on Shizuru's back.

Ignoring the slight pain on her body, she turned Shizuru around who was struggling to get away. The fight ended when Natsuki started tickling Shizuru on her sides, causing her to cease her efforts and grabbed her by the wrists "I've got you now, you're not getting anywhere anymore" She said with a smirk on her face. "So what are you going to do with me?" Shizuru asked in a coy way. "Kill you on the most painful way and then dump your body someplace where it can never be found, now that you know my secret I can't let you live to tell the tale" She said holding Shizuru's wrist with one hand, the other heading south, ready to start another tickling session. Apparently she didn't catch Shizuru's tone of voice.

Natsuki however ignored Shizuru's strength so the moment she was about to renew her attack, Shizuru released her hands and pushed Natsuki off of her, the girl landing on her back and Shizuru now straddling her hips and holding her by the wrists like the blue haired girl had done just moments before "I've got you now missy, and it's pay back time!" She declared switching back to playful mode. She attacked Natsuki's sides with her wiggling fingers until her victim had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard "You give up?" She asked; it was one of those rare times when she could get physically close to Natsuki without making her uncomfortable or arousing any suspects.

"Okay, okay I give up, quit it!" Natsuki begged, however Shizuru wouldn't let go so easily, at least not with gaining some profit out of the situation. "And you're going to do as I say?" She asked the tortured girl.

"Yes I will, please stop!" She yelled.

"With any complains?" She asked again. The other girl could only nod her head. "You swear?" Again she received only a nod for an answer.

Finally Shizuru decided to give the girl a break, she removed her hands but didn't get up, instead she placed her hands on Natsuki's sides and lowered her head until she was a few inches away from the other girl, 'It wouldn't hurt to enjoy the moment for as long as I can' She thought. "Just remember your promise Natsuki" She purred with a bashful smile.

Natsuki nodded again, clutching her stomach with her hands from the pain that the prolonged torture caused her "Fine, what do you want?" She asked closing her eyes in an arrogant way. She didn't seem to mind Shizuru's closeness for the time being.

Shizuru considered for a second 'Oh the possibilities!' Her naughty mind told her 'Now's not the time for this' another part of her thought 'She's waiting for your answer' Shizuru noted looking down at Natsuki who was waiting for her answer. 'Oh come on! Don't be a moron, take advantage of the situation!' the naughty voice encouraged her.

"Shizuru?" She heard Natsuki question.

She smiled down at the girl trapped beneath her and ran a finger over her right cheek; Natsuki raised an eyebrow curiously if not a bit uncomfortably, clearly questioning the older girl's actions. "Well?" She asked expectantly.

"I want Natsuki to watch the movie with me" She said softly, 'As nice as it would be, I couldn't do that to Natsuki, not that she would want to in the first place' She thought a little disappointed.

"What?" The girl in question asked as she watched Shizuru get up and reach a hand out to her.

"You heard me, I want you to watch the movie with me; I wasn't lying when I said I was unfamiliar with this kind of movies" She explained taking Natsuki's hand on her own when she saw that Natsuki didn't make a move to grab her hand. She raised her to her feet, smiling at Natsuki "Don't look so surprised Natsuki, in between classes, club and council meetings I don't have as much free time as I would like" She said poking her at the same cheek she had caressed before.

"And you chose it to spend it with me?" The appalled girl asked. Shizuru's amused smile turned then into a pout "Mou, Natsuki you make it sound as if it is a bad thing" She said "Don't you enjoy my company?" She asked not really sure she wanted to hear the answer, an idiotic thought since she knew Natsuki looked forward to be with her, even if she didn't admit it.

"N-no! It's not that! I just, I just…" Natsuki mumbled the rest of her sentence.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch that Natsuki, what did you say?" She asked leaning towards the girl. She received another mumble in response. "Try again" She told the girl who was now looking down.

"I don't know why you would like to spend your time with someone like me" Natsuki said in a mere whisper.

"What, why would you think something like that?" Shizuru asked in a worried voice; it pained her to see Natsuki in such a state, she seemed so fragile, so lonely.

The other girl still had her head down, refusing to meet Shizuru's eyes when she answered "It's just that you're so popular, I mean you could have all the friend you wanted, but you still choose to be with me, I don't understand" She said.

Shizuru closed her eyes for a minute, her emotions getting the best of her; she forced her tears down thought she had to be strong for Natsuki right now. She took the said girl by the cheeks and forced to look up to her. "You're the one that doesn't understand Natsuki, those people could never be friends of mine, do you know why?" She asked the younger girl. Natsuki shook her head. "Because the only thing they see is the well bred, elegant Kaichou, the people who approach me do not bother to get to know me, they only want popularity of their own by pretending to be my friends, but not you, you never saw me as much more than a pest back when we first met" She smiled when Natsuki widened her eyes at her words "That's why I knew that I had to get to know you, and when I could at least hold a decent conversation with you I saw that you just thought of me as another human being, not just the perfect, well-bred, spoiled Kaichou everyone saw" She explained giving Natsuki's cheeks a slight pinch "So don't ever think that I would rather be we those brats" That was the closest thing to a bad word that Natsuki had ever heard Shizuru say "You're my most precious friend Natsuki" She said leaning forward and gave Natsuki a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Natsuki gave Shizuru a teary smile, a little embarrassed to have shown her emotions like that, but at the same time she felt immensely happy to have found a friend like Shizuru. "Well then," She said changing the topic "Let's go see that movie you're so desperate about." She told Shizuru holding her hands and giving them a light squeeze. Shizuru knew that this was Natsuki's way of saying 'thank-you' so she gave Natsuki's cheeks another pinch before letting go. "I'll go make some popcorn" She informed and then scurried to the kitchen. When she was half-way there though she turned back to Natsuki who was busy plugging all the wires from her DVD player to her flat screen TV and said "Oh by the way, I want you to do another thing for me" She said. "And what's that?" Natsuki asked not looking up "I want you to buy more books for your bookshelf and actually read them" She said.

That made Natsuki stand up "What!?" She nearly screamed.

"I expect you to keep your promise Natsuki!" Shizuru said with a twinkle in her eyes, and with that she went into the kitchen.

Yes, that was one of her most precious memories, she grew considerably closer to Natsuki after that, which made her open up more to Shizuru, but then she found out she was a HiME and things went downhill from there. She shook her head trying not to ponder about those bad times, she was with Natsuki again, and that was al that mattered to her.

She went over to Natsuki's lone bookshelf smiling when she saw that there were some books there, and started looking behind them for the movies. She felt disappointed when she found nothing 'So Natsuki changed her hiding spot, I wonder where she hides them now' She thought tapping her lips with a finger, then he evil mind came up with something. 'It has to be the only place' She thought making her way to Natsuki's bedroom.

She walked straight to the closet and started looking in several drawers, finding nothing after the, first, second and third one. When she was about to lose hope in her search she opened the last one and to her surprise and delight she found Natsuki's lingerie collection, and there at the back of the drawer where several piled up cases 'Bingo!' Her machiavellic mind cried in triumph.

Trying not to let her eyes wonder over the blue haired girl's precious collection, she took a few cases out and quickly closed the drawer. "Fu, fu, fu, Natsuki is nowhere near to recovering her collection after that Orphan's incident" She thought out loud 'Perhaps I should go lingerie shopping with her sometime soon' She thought.

She made her way back to the living area while deciding which movie to watch 'Hmm, seen this one, this one, not in the mood for this one, hmm this one looks interesting' She decided.

She inserted de disc in the DVD player and sat on the couch 'if only I could have a cup of tea' She thought and just as she was about to press the 'play' button on the remote, her cell phone broke the silence making her jump slightly.

She hurried over at Natsuki's room again and reached for her cell phone that was placed on the night stand where she left it last night. After seeing Natsuki's name on the screen she flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said

"Hey Shizuru" Came Natsuki's voice through the device

"Natsuki!" She exclaimed feigning surprise "Ho nice to hear of you, are you missing me already?" She asked.

"Idiot. You never change do you?" Natsuki said in exasperation.

"Fu, fu, fu, believe me I've tried, but it's been impossible to do so" Shizuru said heading to the couch again.

"Right, what are you doing?" Natsuki asked

"Oh just watching some movies" Shizuru answered sitting on the couch with one leg curled underneath her.

"Did you rent the movie or something?" Natsuki asked.

"Mm-hmm"

"Right, you went through my drawers didn't you? Natsuki asked knowingly.

"You know I did" Shizuru said "But my, Natsuki certainly has become keener, what happened to the naïve Natsuki I used to know?"

"Yah right, anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be getting home a few hours late" The blue haired girl informed.

"Oh and why is that?" Shizuru asked.

"It's my boss, he's getting al tyrannical on us again, he wants for me and Hiro to stay here for a while longer" Natsuki explained.

"Ara, is Maeda-san with you?" Shizuru asked not at all pleased with this information, no wonder they got along like they did; of course she didn't let that show.

"Uh, yeah, he is so?" Natsuki asked confused.

"Oh nothing, just wandering is all" She replied.

"Okay; so maybe we should just stay in tonight, we could actually rent some movies or something" Natsuki proposed.

"As much as I would enjoy to spend an evening alone with Natsuki, I was rather looking forward to our night out" Shizuru said, and she was in fact; it had been a while since Natsuki and herself had some fun together, besides, she had a feeling that Hiro would be invited along, and she would rather have him out of Natsuki's apartment at night.

"Idiot, Hiro's going to come too!" Natsuki said rather loudly.

'Figured' Shizuru thought rolling her eyes "Mou, come on Natsuki, I've been trapped here all morning, please? For me?" She asked in a sweet pleading voice.

There was a small moment of silence before Natsuki finally gave in "Argh, fine! But I warn you I will be dead tired so you'll probably have to carry me around, and Hiro to for that matter!" The aired girl said.

'Hiro, Hiro, Hiro; I'm getting tired of hearing that name' Shizuru thought bitterly "Ara, I wouldn't mind carrying Natsuki around, but I'm afraid I can't say the same for Maeda-san, I suppose you'll just have to finish working early today" Shizuru said.

"Oi, didn't you just listen to what I said? We have to stay in late today" Natsuki said feeling annoyed.

"Of course I heard you, you mustn't worry about a thing Natsuki, just leave everything to me" Shizuru said in a conspirational voice "Now you said you got off of work at two in the afternoon, correct?" She asked.

"Yeah, but what are you…?" Natsuki started to question but was interrupted by Shizuru.

"Very well" The said girl said looking over shoulder at the clock in the kitchen above the sink; it read eleven thirty in the morning "Then I'll see you in a few hours Natsuki" Then after a small pause she added " And give me regards to Maeda-san" 'It's only polite' She thought.

"Wait Shizuru! What are you-?" Was the last thing Shizuru heard before she closed her cell phone.

She then reached for the remote and pressed 'play', causing the T.V. screen to burst to life; she raised her legs and hugging her knees to her chest she settled to watch the movie.

'I want some tea' Shizuru thought.

- - -

Natsuki stared at the screen of her cell phone in annoyance until it turned black "The nerve of that woman! How dare she cut me off like that?' She finally closed and put it in her jeans pocket.

"Was that Fujino-san?" A voice from behind her suddenly asked. She whirled around Hiro with some stains on his face.

"Yeah, she says hi" She informed.

"Oh"

Natsuki found his lack of response odd, Hiro was generally a nice guy; but now that she thought about it she also noted a hint of disdain in Shizuru's voice when she mentioned Hiro. 'Hmm, that's odd; I thought those two had liked each other' She thought. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" She asked crouching next to the Kawasaki again.

"Well I could say the same for you" Hiro said "And I 'was' working2 He added "But I've come across a little problem, so maybe you could help me out?" He asked looking down at her with puppy eyes.

"Now you're just being a pest" She said standing up "What is it?" She asked following Hiro's lead to an old Harley-Davidson that looked just at shitty as the Kawasaki she was fixing.

"Maybe, but you love me for that" He said smugly.

"Idiot, don't flatter yourself" She said with a blush "Now tell me what's wrong with this relic" She said pointing at the bike.

"It's the battery, I've checked it and it seems just fine, but somehow it won't run" He explained.

"You too huh? Some people just don't know how to take care of their things" She said, but Hiro wasn't sure if she was talking to him or the bike.

"Kuga, what are you saying?" He asked.

"You've tried charging it right?" She asked not answering his question.

"Yeah but-"

"It won't run, I heard that" She replied interrupting him.

"Yeah, maybe we should replace it, don't cha think?" He wondered.

"There's no need for that" She said standing up and headed to her working spot, taking something out her tool box.

"What's that?" Hiro asked when he saw that the something she was holding was a vial with, well, something with in it.

"Epsom salt" She answered "With some of this, it will run for about, three or four months more" She explained.

"Really?" He asked unconvinced.

"Yep, I tried once when my bike's battery died on me once; when I called the crane company this guy the sent told me that if I poured some on it the battery would rum for a bit more" She said "And it worked, I had to change it afterwards of course, but that's not the point" She finished.

"So why not change it now?" Hiro asked.

"More money" She said "The guy might come back when it breaks down again, and you know that a change of battery it's not cheap at all" She explained.

"Mm-hmm, And what if he doesn't" Hiro asked.

"Then it's your loss, not mine" She said opening the vial.

"Mine? And how did you come to that conclusion?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I won't be here when the time comes so it wouldn't matter to me" She explained pouring a little amount of salt into each of the battery cells "There" She said, cleaning her hands on a rag.

"You're still saying that nonsense huh?" He asked, meaning her leaving.

"It's not nonsense; you surely didn't think I would stay here forever did you?" She asked, smiling in triumph when the bike sprang to life when she tried turning it on.

"I was hoping you would" He said bashfully.

The smile disappeared immediately from Natsuki's face "What?" She asked dumbfounded.

"You heard me; Natsuki I thing my feelings for you are quite obvious, I know you don't want this kind of relationship with me, but I can't help it, I like you…very much" He said looking her directly in the eye.

"That's stupid, now you're the one talking nonsense, besides I've only been here for less than a month" She said blushing like mad, darting her eyes to the side at the intensity of his gaze. She had only seen that king of look in Shizuru's eyes, and she still didn't feel comfortable with it. 'Although Shizuru's seemed to hold '_something_' else' she thought smiling despite her previous thoughts.

"I don't care, I still like you" He said with a blush that matched hers.

"Then let me say this, I don't want any kind of romantic relationship right now, so you're just wasting your time chasing after me" She said. She knew she was being hard on him, but it had to be done.

Hiro knew he didn't have a chance with Natsuki, but still when she said that he couldn't help but feel immensely sad. He wanted to leave that place immediately. The worst thing was that knowing Natsuki and himself, they would be uncomfortable around each other. 'Great you just had to go and ruin you friendship with her you moron' But somehow, he also felt that he had done the right thing, he didn't think he would be able to be friends with her without spilling out his feeling sooner or later, he didn't want to be just friends with her, it would have been unbearable.

Natsuki sighed when she the display of emotions that crossed his face "Listen Hiro, I'm sorry, but it's just like I said to Shizuru, I don't know if I can ever feel that kind of love for anyone, but I'm glad that you like me" She said cupping his cheek with a grease stained hand, not realizing her mistake.

Hiro's head jerked up instantaneously, his eyes widening in surprise; did she just said Shizuru? So that's why he felt threatened by her when she met her. So he wasn't the only one who was after Natsuki's heart.

"Like you said to Shizuru" He asked with horror.

Natsuki felt like a bucket of cold water had just been dumped on her. How could she have been so stupid? To let something like that out! She felt like banging her head against a wall for her stupidity.

"So that's why you ran away from your school" He said interpreting her silence correctly, realization hitting him like a mean punch in the gut.

Natsuki wasn't capable of muttering a single word, so she just nodded her head, the blush from earlier disappearing completely.

"She likes you too" Hiro whispered, taking a hold of her hand in a death grip. Again Natsuki nodded.

"And you're going to leave with her?" Hiro all but yelled, anger and jealousy overcoming his previous sadness and shock. Now that he thought about it made some sense, the way she cried when he pushed to far, the wasy she was stunned when Fujino showed up that night, the way she got all flustered when he asked her about it again. The grip on her hand increased causing her to wince slightly at the pain.

"I'm planning to" Natsuki said recovering her voice "After all I've got my friends there and there is school too as much as I hate it, now let go of my hand" She finished.

"He didn't let go but he did stepped away from her touch, anger flaming in his eyes "So what about me!? Are you saying that I'm not your friend too!? Hiro asked frustrated.

"I didn't say that!" Natsuki yelled, her own fiery temper riding up "Don't put any words in my mouth, that's just the way things are, live with it!" She yelled shaking her hand out of his strong grip. All the people in the garage stared at them but not longer with sly smirks but with confusion, they knew they better stay out of this, but that didn't stop them from watching.

"The way things are?" He repeated.

"Yeah, you're just angry because I rejected you or is it because Shizuru is in love with me!? You can stand losing to a woman, am I right?" She spat back.

"Losing to a woman? Do you mean you love her back?" Hiro asked devastated.

Natsuki looked baffled for a second "Stop putting words in my mouth, you don't know anything" She yelled after some hesitation, but that small moment was all that Hiro needed to know that he was fighting a loosing battle.

"Kuga! What's all this yelling about!?" Yoshiro asked from the top floor.

"You go to hell!" Natsuki cried and then stomped to her bike and put her helmet on.

"You're fired; I don't want you to show your face around here anymore!" Yoshiro screamed pointing to the entrance.

"See if I care you bastard!" She yelled back, turning the engine on.

"Natsuki wait, I'm sorry I said that" Hiro said trying to stop her, shocked when he saw tears in her eyes through the helmet visor.

"Shut up, there's no use trying to talk to you!" She yelled in a choked voice and with that she zoomed out of the garage leaving everyone there rooted to the floor.

- - -

Shizuru had fallen asleep on the couch when a rather loud slam waked her up suddenly; she turned around just in time to catch a falling Natsuki into her arms. "Natsuki?" She asked shocked to see the other woman here at this hour and in such a pitiful state. "Natsuki, tell me what's wrong" She urged, but the other girl continued to sob into her chest. Knowing she wouldn't get any answers soon, Shizuru just wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, cry all you want" Shizuru said shifting so the other girl could lay in the couch, resting her head in Shizuru's lap.

"Why?" Natsuki asked between her sobs.

"Why what Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, gently running her fingers through blue tresses.

"Why must I always lose all the people dear to me?" She asked in a tone that it broke Shizuru's heart; only one person in this place could mean this much to Natsuki, and Shizuru swore she would get him to give her good reasons as to why her beloved came home in such a state, or he would suffer the consequences. But for now all she wanted was to soothe Natsuki, to make her stop cry like this, no one deserved her tears. "You haven't lost anybody Natsuki, there's Mai, Mikoto-san and everybody from school, and you're constantly in their minds and cheering for you even thought they're not here; and I'm also here Natsuki, I won't ever leave your side for as long as you want me to stay next to you" Shizuru said, lovingly looking down at the tearing girl's face.

"I don't want you to leave me Shizuru" Natsuki said in a choked voice.

"Then I'll stay right here" She answered, placing a lock of blue hair behind the girl's ear "Don't you ever forget that" She said pinching her cheek like she had done a couple years before.

Natsuki smiled at the other's girl kind words and ministrations with teary eyes. She slowly got up supporting her weight with her hands, which were resting on Shizuru's tights; she then leaned her head against the said girls shoulder and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers. She was feeling really frustrated, and not only because of Hiro, or that idiot Yoshiro, but because she had hesitated, did she really feel that way for Shizuru? She blushed at the thought of that, stared at their joined hands. This was driving her insane.

"Thanks Shizuru" She said to the older girl, feeling her rest her head on top of hers and wrap her arm around her shoulders and started to run her fingers through her hair again.

"You're welcome Natsuki" Shizuru answered.

"I'm hungry, and sleepy" Natsuki said after a few moments of silence, emitting a soft laugh from Shizuru; she could feel the vibrations through her neck, and found the sound to be really soothing.

"Then you should sleep for a little while, I'll take care of lunch" Shizuru said kissing the top of her head.

"Okay" Natsuki said, standing up and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand "Then could you wake me up when lunch's ready?" She asked heading to her room.

"Will do" Shizuru said watching the girl disappear behind the door; after she heard the soft 'click' she ran a hand through her own hair. She had to talk to Hiro immediately.

She waited for a little while and then checked on Natsuki, who had fallen deep asleep on top of the covers. She took Natsuki's keys and headed out the apartment door, a determined look on her face.

- - -

Hiro had to endure another long speech from Yoshiro the minute Natsuki had left, now that she wasn't here he hat taken over her position, the least favorite. But he couldn't care about that in the least, he had to talk to Natsuki about his behavior, but first he had to finish his and Natsuki's work in punishment 'for causing such a ruckus' Yoshiro said.

'Well it was my fault, I shouldn't have to snap at Natsuki like that' He lamented.

"Now get your ass moving before I decide to send you packing too" Yoshiro said with indignation.

"Yes sir" Hiro answered out of habit.

"Ara, I wonder if I'm at the right place." A soft voice with a Kyoto-ben asked from the entrance.

Both Hiro and Yoshiro turned around at the same time, and their reactions couldn't have been more different. Yoshiro went red in the face, a rare thing in him; he was always proud of the way he had wooed all the beautiful girls he had ever met, but their beauty was nothing compared to this young woman. She emitted an aura that spoke of poise and elegance, the perfect woman for him. Hiro in contrast seemed to pale a little bit at the sight of her 'What is she doing here?' He asked himself 'D-did Natsuki tell her?' He thought nervously.

"Ara, Maeda-san what a pleasant surprise, meeting you here" Shizuru said with the best friendly voice she could muster at the moment, she wasn't feeling very happy to see him after all.

"Fujino-san" Hiro acknowledged her with a curt bow of the head.

Yoshiro looked at Hiro with amazement and envy 'How can this loser know someone as her?' He thought. Of course he wouldn't let someone like him beat him.

"Good afternoon miss" He said politely, Hiro just rolled her eyes behind him, "Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked blushing when she turned his way and looked at him straight in the eye; he reached his hand out to her anyway, wanting to touch her.

"Yes there is" Shizuru said not returning the greeting but shaking his hand nonetheless "Are you the owner of this store?" Shizuru asked in a cold voice.

'Store?' Yoshiro thought infuriated, he didn't le that show tough "That would be me, yes" He said smugly shaking her hand, his own lingered more than necessary.

'So this is Natsuki's boos, she had been right, he was a complete lecher' she thought angrily. She could only imagine what torments Natsuki must've had to endure in this ungodly place.

"Well then, I suppose I could ask something of you" Shizuru said not bothering at all to hide the disdain from her voice which made Hiro smile, this woman could make one feel like worthless crap.

Yoshiro noticed her tone too, but decided to stand his ground "Yes, anything I could do for you?" He asked again.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Maeda-san in private, if such thing exists in this place" She said looking over his shoulder over to Hiro and then the rest of the employees who where all but leering at her.

Hiro felt his gut freeze inside of him when Yoshiro turned to look at him with hate in his eyes, so Fujino was out to get him too, and she gave Yoshiro the wrong impression that maybe she was there only because of him, well technically she was, but not because of the reasons that he knew were going through Yoshiro small brain. Now he felt like worthless crap too.

"Well I suppose you could speak in my office" Yoshiro said trying to gain her attention again "If you could follow me, I'll lead you to it" He said smiling in what he thought was a most charming way, it only made Shizuru want to barf right there and then. "Maeda, clean up your hand and face I don't want you to dirty my office" He said in a completely different voice.

'Moron' He thought but all he said was a "Yes sir" and turned around to clean off his hands and face.

Shizuru gave him a defiant look before turning her back at him to follow Yoshiro to his office.

He opened the door for her but she only brushed past him without thanking him, this woman was certainly pushing his buttons "So what do you think?" He asked her extending one of his arms to point at one of the chairs in front of his desk.

She ran her eyes over the whole place in an uninteresting way, taking her time to answer him "It's…cozy" She said choosing not sit down.

'Cozy? Why you little…!' But his train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock in the door "That must be Maeda" He said opening the door, and in fact Hiro was standing there not really looking forward to being alone with Shizuru. "Well then I'll leave you two alone" He said pleasantly giving Hiro a warning look, as if he was leaving his girlfriend alone with a complete stranger.

'Though luck jerk' He thought as Yoshiro closed the door using that small chance to run his eyes all over Shizuru's body before closing the door.

Hiro had thought that Shizuru would walk directly to him and slap him across the face or something, but instead she walked over to the door and locked it. She then turned around to face him and said in a quiet and seemly tranquil voice. "That old geezer is just behind the door, so we'll just have to keep this conversation quiet" She said leaning against the wooden door.

"I suppose that would be best Fujino-san" Hiro answered.

"Indeed, now you probably know why I'm here don't you?" She asked.

"I suppose that Natsuki told you, but let me say this first, I like her and I won't take any of my words back, I am sorry however, I shouldn't have snapped at her like that" He said after a long sigh.

"Well then, let me say this, I love her, and she didn't tell me anything" Hiro's eyes widened at that "She just showed up two hours earlier than expected crying her eyes out" Shizuru said taking pleasure in the fact that Hiro was probably feeling like shit now.

"She didn't tell you" He asked astounded.

"I already said she didn't" She said sternly "And just so you know, seeing Natsuki cry over someone is not something I want to see sometime again soon, you mean a lot to her even if I don't like it so let me ask you Maeda, if you like her s much why would you maker cry like that?" She asked with anger and sadness mixing in her voice.

"I-I'm sorry, I told you I didn't mean to snap at her like I did" Hiro said looking down at his shoes.

"Hiro-san, I didn't come here to snap at you or anything, I'll reserve that for your boss, I just want to know your reasons" She said in a surprisingly kind voice.

I got jealous…of you, because, well because of you, I think she's in love with you Fujino-san, and I just couldn't stand it" Hiro explained not looking up.

Shizuru closed her eyes for a second a pained expression taking over her face "How I wish that was true Hiro-san, but I've been pursuing Natsuki since I was fifteen and I am ashamed to say that it was only a waste of time and effort, but having her friendship, it might not be what we want from her, but it certainly the most precious gift she could ever give to us, so take it from someone who has the fortune of being her friend for years, don't let yours come to an end" She finished saying.

Hiro laughed heartily albeit quietly at Shizuru's speech "I'll keep in mind what you said Fujino-san, I'll just ask something in return" He said.

"And what is that?" Shizuru asked cautiously.

"For you to consider what I told you" He said with a shrug. Even when he tried to act as if it wasn't of any importance, she could still see the pain in his caramel eyes.

"You should come to visit us sometime Hiro-san, I'm sure Natsuki would like that" Shizuru said smiling at him.

"Anything to make her happy eh?" He asked smiling despite himself.

"Of course, here's my cell phone" She said walking to Yoshiro's desk and grabbing a pen and a piece of paper she scribbled a number in it. She folded the small piece of paper and gave it to Hiro "If you ever feel like like paying a visit, just call me and I'll make sure you get the first boat to Fuuka Academy" She said blushing slightly.

"Boat?" Hiro asked confused, taking the neatly folded paper and putting it in his wallet.

"Yes, our school is located on an island" Shizuru said smiling cheekily. Definitely in Kaichou mode.

"Okay" Hiro said not really sure of what to do "Why are you giving me this, I thought you hated me" He asked.

"I'll probably loose my courage if I gave it you later, and yes truth be told I did hate you at first" She said still smiling.

"Well, that was bold" He said 'This girl is weird' He said to himself. "Oh well, I didn't' like you much either" He said honestly.

"I know, well I better head back, Natsuki must be carving for mayonnaise right at this moment" Shizuru said smiling at the thought of the other girl. Hiro also smiled thinking about her.

She opened the door only to find Yoshiro had been listening all the while to their conversation. "Eavesdropping is not a good thing to do you know?" Shizuru told the guy that was looking at her with a guilty expression.

"Ah yes I'm sorry about that" He said getting out of her way. "Well the, I hope I'll see you soon Maeda-san" She said, and left without saying a thing to Yoshiro.

Yoshiro scoffed when Shizuru was out of earshot "Who the hell is that girl Maeda?" He asked.

"That's Fujino Shizuru, Natsuki's best friend" He answered before leaving the room.

The look on Yoshiro's face would be enough to get him through a hard day of work, he thought happily.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Do my eyes deceive me? Is that almost 8,500 words? Well that sure was long. This is some kind of apologize for updating this late, but my muses have jus been lazing around .

Well, thanks to everybody that reviewed, keep tuned!


	11. On Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME…I'm getting tired of writing this.

* * *

Chapter 10 – On Reality

Natsuki had only a few minutes of sleep when her cell phone woke her up once again. She reached under her pillow where she put it while she slept, the only thing that prevented her to hurl it across the room was her thankfully semi conscious mind. 'Can't do that…phone…expensive' she thought sleepily. So resisting the urge and not bothering to see who was interrupting her precious sleep, she answered with the first thing that she could come up with. "Ugh, this better be good. Waddya want?" She croaked out annoyingly.

"Gee, is that the way to greet your friends?" A familiar and cheerful voice boomed through the device.

Opening one of her tired eyes she looked at the display to confirm her suspicions "Mai?" She asked groggily placing the phone next to her ear again.

"Yep, the one and only. I'm glad to hear you haven't changed a bit." The red-haired girl announced in a mocking tone.

"I've only been gone for less than a month, how could I change in that time?" She asked sitting up on the edge of the bed rubbing her closed eye with the back of her free hand, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know…" Mai said suggestively "Anyway, how are you doing?" She then asked in a more serious tone.

"I was sleeping." Natsuki informed stretching out her arms. There was a moment of silence before Mai's laughter rang through the phone "What?" Natsuki asked lazily.

"Nothing, forget it. Clearly you can't get anything past your brain when you're half asleep like that." Mai said between fits of giggles.

"Whatever," Natsuki huffed out in indignation "You still haven't answered my question though." She told the giggling red head.

"What question?"

"What do you want?" Natsuki repeated moving back a bit to lay again on her bed with her legs dangling from the sides.

"What, can't a girl check on her friends once in a while?" Mai asked in a hurt tone. "You haven't been gone for long, I know. But still…I worry about you, and this is how you repay me? Some friend you are…" She finished with a sniff. Natsuki could picture her perfectly in one of her drama acts; with a hand over her forehead and fake tears in her eyes…she would never fall for the act though, Shizuru being the only one who could trap her into her little numbers…and speaking of Shizuru…'

"Tokiha Mai!" She roared suddenly, all sleepy feeling leaving her being "I'm totally going kill you!"

The other girl yelped at the sudden outburst. "What? Why? What did I do?" She asked.

"I know it was you who told Shizuru about me!" Natsuki said loudly.

"Oh, so you know about that huh?" Mai said nervously and again Natsuki could picture her, but this time with a hand behind her head and smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, she told me actually." Natsuki said in a more calm voice, getting up and heading over to the bathroom. She felt tired and ashamed after just a while ago, she rarely did it and when she did, she didn't liked it one bit. The few minutes she had to sleep didn't help at all and she was still feeling hungry, even more so than before.

"Oh, really? Then she must have also told you about Reito-san and Susuzhiro-san right?" She asked. Relief and hope clear in her voice.

"Yeah, she told me." Natsuki repeated holding the phone between her jaw and shoulder while she splashed a little bit of water over her eyes to get rid of the heaviness that came with the tears. "But that still doesn't mean that you're going to get mauled when I get back." She said turning around with her eyes closed reaching blindly for the towel hanging from a tube on the wall next to the sink.

"Oh, so you're coming back? When? Soon?" Mai asked cheerfully, ignoring Natsuki's threat.

"Ha ha. Don't you think that you're going to fool me with that innocent act, I'm gonna get you. And to answer your question…I don't really know when I'm heading back…I haven't given it much thought but I hope soon since I don't have a job to live on any more." She said.

"Why?" Asked Mai now sounding concerned "I mean, you're good with that stuff, repairing bikes and such"

"Long story…Oh shit!" Natsuki hissed in pain when the cell phone slid from her shoulder and hit her one of her bare feet "Dammit!" She cursed and then crouched down to retrieve the offending object.

"Natsuki, everything okay?" She heard Mai say distantly.

"Yeah, I just hit my foot." She answered crawling over to her bed and reaching under it hoping to find something to wear. She took out an old pair of sneakers and put them on. "So how's everyone doing back there?" She asked standing up and walking out to the kitchen where she took a glass from one of the shelves to fill it with water.

"They're ok, you know still the same as usual. Mikoto's as hyper as ever, Tate and Shiho fighting over every little thing and they somehow manage to look all lovey-dovey, Nao is working at the church with Sister Yukariko and Miyu if you can believe it and Chie and Aoi; well they haven't changed a bit. Oh yeah, Mikoto and Reito-san made up a few days ago" Mai said with a hint of adoration in her voice. "It's so nice to see them together, Mikoto look so happy now, I'm really glad for her, she deserves it after all that happened you know? Now if she could only grow up a little bit more…" Mai said wistfully.

"That's great. But hey, don't you think you're talking about Mikoto a bit too much?" Natsuki asked suspiciously, a sly grin forming on her face.

"You think so? I didn't notice." Mai answered warily.

"Mai, my dear friend. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Natsuki said as sweetly as she could. It was a good thing that they where talking on the phone, otherwise Mai would have noticed her failed attempts to keep the silly smile from her face. Mai and Mikoto. Who would have thought? Mai seemed to be love-struck with Tate when she left. Not that she was complaining, Mikoto was obviously much more better suited for Mai, much better than that dramatic idiot with a hero complex. 'Hmm, the things that can happen in only a few weeks' Natsuki thought strangely amused taking a gulp of water.

"Rats. Look, umm…I gotta go, I'm calling from my cell phone and you know…credit's running out. So, see you soon alright? Give me a call when you make up your mind." Mai said in a rush, obviously flustered.

"So there IS something going on between you two huh?" Natsuki asked smirking proudly at her 'discovery' "Why didn't you tell me about it? You make me spill out everything and now you won't say anything…some friend you are."

"Hey, stop it. I really have to go, Mikoto will get home soon; she went out with Reito-san you know. Like brother and sister I mean…not in that way…" Mai rambled.

"I sure hope so, you wouldn't like it if that was the case right?" Natsuki said, taking pleasure on not being the one teased for once.

"Stuff it. It's not like that, not at all!"

"You know, I'm sure you're really cute when you're babbling like that." Natsuki said knowing that Mai was just trying to escape from any more questions from her ex room mate.

"Yeah? I bet that's just what Shizuru tells you when you put on your tomato faced act" Mai said, challenge and mischievousness in her voice.

"What!? No that's not true!" Natsuki yelled at the poor cell phone's speaker box, blushing like mad.

"Fu, fu, fu. Revenge is fun," Mai said evilly "Bye bye." And then there was a soft click that told Natsuki that Mai had hung up on her. The little sneak! Now she was really going to kill her, she wouldn't live to tell the tale. "That red haired wench better remember what she said" Natsuki said out loud slamming the glass on the edge of the counter, nearly braking it with the force of the impact and spilling water everywhere. 'Dammit, why am I always the loser here?' She thought placing one of her wet hands over her hot face.

She gave a deep sigh and wiped her hands dry on the back of her jeans and for the first time she noticed that Shizuru hadn't returned yet. 'Oh well, it's only been about twenty minutes,' She thought sparing the clock above her a quick glance 'She'll be back soon.' She thought with conviction and then headed over to the fridge to find a snack or something to appease her hunger for the time being.

Natsuki didn't really liked to be alone like this, sure she'd put a tough front with other people for her pride's sake but in reality she couldn't stand it; she especially despised silence like the current one, it brought back unwanted memories from her past. It made her remember when she was younger and her mother was too busy with work that she didn't have time to be with her. It made her remember the dead silence that engulfed her when she was under water before passing out when they had that car accident and it made her remember the night when she woke up alone in a hospital bed or the silence that came after the doctor told her that her mother hadn't survived the accident.

"No, don't think about that." She told herself quietly, closing her eyes to try and block out the unhappy images in her mind. Opening the fridge door she scanned through its contents and found an ice-cream sandwich 'This will have to do.' She thought and gave it a bite. It was probably a few days old but it would be alright as long as it didn't kill her.

Munching happily at her snack she made her way to the couch and turned on the TV 'Dammit it really sucks not to have cable, at least Shizuru had it in her dorm.' She thought giving the sandwich another bite and had to content herself with watching an old cowboy movie. 'Beats the hell of having to watch crappy soap operas all fucking day long: honestly I don't know how people can watch that stuff… I miss Shizuru's old room." She thought. There she could happily watch interesting programs whenever she wanted, and if she was really lucky, she could sometimes persuade Shizuru into watching them with her.

She turned around to take a peek at the clock again. Thirty minutes. Shizuru was sure taking her sweet time getting them some food. What could possibly be so hard about picking up some groceries? Hell she could've even order some take out; but then again, Shizuru really hated the stuff and she was a health maniac so of course she would take quite some time on selecting something to eat. 'And on the way she will probably get some tea too.' She thought with a smile, knowing that the Kyoto beauty couldn't last much without her precious tea 'And she complains about me being addicted to mayo.' She thought with indignation, the smile never quite leaving her face. Still she couldn't help to worry about her friend. After all, she wasn't used to this place 'But Shizuru can take care of herself.' Perhaps she was worrying a little bit too much.

'Gah! I don't want to become one of those obsessive and over protective friends!' She thought finishing her sandwich and thinking unconsciously about Tate and Shiho 'That's just scary, but I bet Shizuru wouldn't mind…' "Crap I didn't just think about that!" She yelled slapping herself in the forehead.

This was another of the reasons why she didn't like to be alone: it gave her time to actually think about her problems. This last weeks she had just played dumb and talked with herself so she would avoid thinking and maybe coming to conclusions she didn't really think she could handle. 'Great, now I'm depressed.' She thought feeling irritated. Not in the mood for watching crappy TV shows, she turned off the TV and headed over to the small balcony that faced the street, it didn't have the greatest view but at least people watching from above took her mind of things.

It didn't work this time though. She simply had too many things in her head just now, but she was afraid of what would happen if she let that door to her mind and what she would find there. She knew she loved Shizuru, but she also loved Mai and Mikoto and she didn't spent nearly as half the time thinking about them as she did with Shizuru. 'This sucks.'

She also needed to set things straight with Hiro, but she didn't think that she would be seeing him in a while, not after the fight they had earlier that day, especially not after what he had said…which led her to think about Shizuru again "Dammit why is this so hard!?" She whispered angrily leaning her arms on the rail 'I guess I can't avoid this forever.' She thought playing with the envelope in her hands 'But it's not like it's going to be simple'.

She hadn't left the school in hopes of Shizuru getting over her feelings by putting distance between them, no she herself was over that, had simply learned to deal with it. She left so she could sort her own feelings out without having Shizuru putting unconscious pressure over her; she knew the crimson eyed girl was waiting for some kind of answer from her, even though she had already given her one during the Carnival. But they had died then, she knew she was going to and she thought she would remain dead, that's why she went and said those thing to Shizuru 'Oh my god and the kiss!' She thought with a blush 'Why did I had to go and do a stupid thing like that!?' Not that she wasn't glad to be alive, far from it. She was allowed a second chance to live a somewhat normal student life 'As if I could live normally after all that shit happening to us' But after things got settled down a little bit, not having classes due to school repairs allowed her to spend more time with Shizuru than before. Natsuki in all of her glorious naivety (or stupidity) thought that all the things that happened during the Carnival would remain just a bad memory, and she thought that Shizuru was thinking the same since the girl didn't act differently than she had before she found out about her feelings.

She thought everything would go back to normal 'But what is normal?' Natsuki thought bitterly 'Having your best friend suffering silently while you pretend that you are unaware of her feelings?' She frowned angrily 'You heartless idiot, things will never go back to normal. But what the hell am I supposed to do?' She thought burying her face in her arms 'Maybe I should just go back first; I'll work out everything else later…' When she looked up a moment later, she saw a familiar figure walking down the sideway and into the apartment complex.

- - -

Shizuru had a bit of a difficulty in opening the door, with her arms loaded with paper bags 'Why didn't I just take a cab?' She lamented.

After her little encounter with Maeda and Yoshiro she went directly to the first mini market that she found and since it wasn't very far away from Natsuki's apartment she thought walking back wouldn't be a bad idea, she was a bit curious to see the place where Natsuki lived in more thoroughly since she didn't had the time when she arrived. Bad decision it seemed, since the bags were very fragile and her arms were getting tired 'Who uses paper bags anyway?' She thought trying to hold all three of them with just one arm while she fumbled in her pockets for the keys, just when she got a hold of them though; the door was opened by a kind looking old man who was smiling down at her.

"Do you need any help with those m'am? The man asked nodding his head at the awkwardly positioned bags in her arm. He was rather tall and looked no younger than forty judging from the grey in his dark brown hair, but also seemed to be in good shape despite his age.

Shizuru stood there for a second with one hand stretched holding the keys looking up at the old man when what he was asking registered in her mind "Oh, would you please? I'm having a bit of a trouble." She said with a smile of her own 'Where have I seen this man before?' She thought as he held the door open for her.

"Certainly," He said taking two of the bags "I'm always willing to help ladies in need; especially if they're as pretty as you." He finished with a charming smile.

Shizuru raised an amused eyebrow but decided to play along with him for a little bit "My, how fortunate I am to have found a gentleman such as you to save my day. Or should I say you found me Mr.…" She trailed off looking pointedly at him.

"You can call me Soh, Miss…"

"Shizuru, you can call me Shizuru" She answered walking by his side over to the elevator.

"Right, Shizuru-san. Lets just say we both got lucky today." He said charmingly pressing the button next to the door of the said elevator. She didn't know why, but she didn't feel threatened by this old man in any way. It wasn't as if he could do anything to her if he should try but for some reason she felt entirely comfortable with him. 'Perhaps I've spent too much time with Reito' She thought with a small smile. The metallic doors opened and they both stepped inside. "So, which floor Shizuru-san?" He asked with his hand hovering over the panel, one large finger starched out, balancing the bags with one arm.

"Three please." She answered.

"Three it is then." He said pressing the correct button and let his hand fall at his side "So Shizuru-san, I haven't seen you around here. Are you visiting someone?" He asked looking down at her.

"I am actually," She answered facing the door "She just recently moved here." She explained as she watched the red numbers above the door announced that they reached the third floor.

"I see…" He said with a smile as they headed out into the hallway and walked over to Natsuki's door. And again, before Shizuru could insert the key the door was opened again, this time revealing the object of her affections behind.

"Shizuru. Took you long enough" Natsuki said smiling and seemly taking no notice of the old man behind the crimson eyed girl although she did step aside and when both of them entered the apartment she said nothing.

"Ara, Natsuki I didn't think you would be up yet," Shizuru said heading over to the kitchen and placing the bag she was holding on the table "This is Soh-san by the way." She said pointing at the said man with her palm, a little perplexed as to why her Natsuki would let an entirely strange man inside her place. 'That's not like her at all.' She though totally mystified.

"I know who he is." Natsuki said taking the bags from Soh and handing them over to Shizuru who was more confused than ever. Seeing this Natsuki grinned and smacked Shizuru on the forehead…who did nothing more but blink "He is my landlord, and he has been taking care of me since I got here," She explained " He is also Hiro's uncle and also and old pervert just like his nephew. You really didn't think I would let a stranger in did you?" She asked amused.

"Of course not." Shizuru said when she recovered from the small shock.

"So this is the friend you were talking about…I should've known." He said looking over at Shizuru. Now she knew why he seemed so familiar, the resemblance between Hiro and him was amazing.

"And why is that?" Natsuki asked sitting in one of the chairs inspecting the contents of one of the bags "Ugh, Shizuru couldn't you buy something that's actually edible?" She asked taking out vegetables and glaring at them clearly wishing it was something with a little more crunch.

"That's why I bought that Natsuki," Shizuru said heading over to the counter and taking out a glass "You should thank me. And you ought to be more polite towards your guests." She reprimanded pouring some juice in it that she snatched from Natsuki when she took it out and was about to drink directly from the bottle. "And you should mind your manners too." She said handing the glass to Soh who looked a little more that just amused "I hope this is okay Soh-san" She said ignoring the 'Whatever ' that came out of the blue haired girl's mouth.

"It's alright Shizuru-san, I've got to run anyways." He said downing the juice in just a few gulps and handing the glass back to Shizuru.

"Don't you want to stay for dinner old man?" Natsuki asked still searching for something more that healthy food.

"What? Are you cooking?" Soh asked walking to the door.

"Nah, she is," Natsuki said pointing at Shizuru with her thumb "I can't cook, and I honestly think it's just a waste of time when you could just order." She said glaring at Shizuru who shook her head in disapproval.

"You won't get any dessert for that." Shizuru said "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Shizuru asked Soh who was smirking at the face Natsuki made when she heard Shizuru's words "You can have seconds now that Natsuki has given up hers." She finished with a smile.

"Hmm, very tempting I must say," The old man said holding his chin between his thumb and his index finger a mischievous grin forming in his lips…and then he saw Natsuki's face "But I'll have to pass. Maybe next time." And the he left closing the door behind him.

Shizuru sighed a tad little too dramatically and turned to face Natsuki "It seems your 'get-out-of-here' glare still works its charms," She said placing her palm under her chin, sticking a typical Fujino-pose "I'm glad you haven't changed a bit." She said with a caring smile.

"Yeah? That's the second time I've heard that today." Natsuki said trying to snatch the bottle from Shizuru who lifted it above her head and out of reach from Natsuki's smaller form. "Give that to me woman!" She exclaimed when Shizuru ducked again.

"Get a glass you lazy bum!" Shizuru said placing the bottle in the table and rolled her eyes when Natsuki was about to drink from it anyway "Fine then, I'll drink from it too, it'll be an indirect kiss with Natsuki" She said.

That made Natsuki pause in mid-action "…I'll get a glass…" She grumbled heading for the counter.

"Good girl." Shizuru said with a Cheshire smile "And who is it that said that to you, did you have any visitors while I was gone?" She asked taking out all the stuff she bought out of the bags.

"Nope. Mai called earlier." Natsuki said simply pouring juice in the glass and drinking from it.

"I see." Shizuru said making small talk while she moved expertly around the kitchen getting some utensils out "So did you meet Hiro-san first or was it the other way around?" She asked shooing Natsuki out of the way with her hand.

"I met the old man first" The other girl explained "The first thing I did when I arrived was look for a decent place, and this isn't bad at all. Beats the hell of living in a hotel room" She said sitting on the chair she had occupied a few moments ago and watched Shizuru start with the preparation of their food "So a couple days later Soh saw me fixing up my bike and he introduced me to Hiro who got me a job at the garage."

"Really? Well at least you didn't have any difficulties settling down, it would have been really difficult otherwise." Shizuru said.

"Yeah well…I got lucky." Natsuki said dismissively "And what about you, what did you do these past few weeks?" Natsuki asked with interest.

"Oh nothing out of the usual, you know classes, council meetings…things like that." Shizuru said leaving out the part where she just moped around in Natsuki's abandoned apartment for hours "I also got to spend some time with Mai and Mikoto-san, they are very funny, those two." Shizuru said with a chuckle remembering how Mikoto went berserk the day she confronted Mai .Natsuki didn't need to know about how she spent the last couple weeks just moping around in school and messing up in schoolwork and with her Kaichou meetings….No. She would save them both the aggravation.

Natsuki laughed torn between amusement and sarcasm "You should try and deal with them as much as I did, then you wouldn't find them so funny. They were always getting me into trouble." The last part she said almost to herself.

"Yes, I'll admit that they are a bit of a handful but they are really nice. I guess I now know why you hung out with them as much as you did." Shizuru remembering the slight jealousy when she found out that her antisocial Natsuki had made some new friends, despite the blue haired girls' half hearted denials.

"Yeah I guess…" Natsuki said still trying to play the cool aloof girl everyone thought she was which made Shizuru smile fondly at her. "Maybe when we get back we can all go out together somewhere…" She vaguely suggested.

"Ara, a double date? I didn't know Natsuki was into those kinds of things." Shizuru teased.

"Shut up." Was the curt response.

"Oh, so you don't deny it?" Shizuru said not resisting the temptation to tease Natsuki again.

"Fine! Forget I said anything then!" Natsuki said crossing her arms over her chest with the Kuga trademark blush.

"Is Natsuki saying that she doesn't want to go out with me? And here I was already getting my hopes up…" Shizuru said after a sad sigh.

"No! I mean…I didn't say that and you know it!" Natsuki yelled in protest.

"Oh so you will go out with me on a date? How very nice of you!" Shizuru said merrily, squealing and clapping her hands together like a kid who just got candy.

Natsuki had no counter attack for that so she did the only thing that could get her out of this very embarrassing situation…She turned her head to the other side with a huff, refusing to look at Shizuru in the face and ignoring the almost obligatory exclaim of 'How cute!' by the tea sipping woman. "What are we going to eat anyway?"

"Sashimi with wasabi paste and yakizakana." Shizuru said deciding to let Natsuki off the hook this once.

"Ew…You and your healthy food." Natsuki said making a disgusted face.

"Mou, can't Natsuki at least pretend to like my cooking?" Shizuru said smiling at the other girl "You haven't even tried it yet so be a good girl and eat it. And set up the table please, you have to help at least just a little." She said in her best Kaichou voice.

"What am I? Five?" Natsuki asked standing up reluctantly.

"You certainly act like it sometimes" Shizuru said.

- - -

Ten minutes later, after Natsuki gruffly set up the table and their food was placed on their plates, Natsuki knew that she would never be forced to pretend to like Shizuru's cooking. 'I'll never tell her that tough!'

* * *

I realized today that I posted the rough (it's basically the same) version of this chapter by accident. That's why there where more typos than usual. My apologizes.

I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but I thought I left you all waiting long enough…sorry about that. It's not as long as the last one but this is what I could come up with. And another thing, I've decided to change the rating, but I might change it again depending on how the story progresses. I think I'm gonna change the title too.

For those who don't know: sashimi is raw sea food, wasabi is Japanese horseradish paste that serves as a condiment for sashimi and yakizakana is grilled fish. I'm not a big fan of Japanese food so this is all I could come up with and since I thought Shizuru would like to spoil Natsuki with some nice healthy food, I thought that she would cook something other than an ordinary Japanese meal.

Thanks to those who reviewed! I'm gonna shut up now.


	12. Beauty Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME

Chapter 7 – Beauty Sleep

* * *

To **glowie**: I think you're going to like this.

* * *

After the delicious meal they had, which had been consumed in a comfortable silence, the girls left their dishes to be washed later and opted to watch whatever was on T.V. 'Nothing better to do anyway' Natsuki though a bit drowsily, beginning to feel the after-effects that good food sometimes did to people.

They stayed on the couch for a while, and Natsuki started to feel even more tired. She looked back trying to make out the hour on the clock and saw that it was only seven in the afternoon. She turned back with a tired sigh and tucked her legs beneath her trying to get into a more comfortable position. She wasn't even paying attention to the program they where watching.

Dammit, she was uncomfortable!

'I'll have to get a new couch, this one's all hard.' She moved again now laying her head on the arm of the couch, but after a minute or two her neck started to get stiff. Sighing again she wondered how Shizuru managed to stay all still like that. She eyed Shizuru's profile for a bit before she moved closer to the girl, resting her head on her shoulder, ignoring Shizuru's chuckle. "Are you more comfortable now Natsuki?" She asked cheekily.

"As comfortable as I can be."

"Well, be my guest." She said not bothering to look away from the T.V. set.

A few more minutes passed with them like that. Shizuru apparently oblivious to Natsuki's tiredness and Natsuki trying to keep her eyes open…Shizuru's shoulder turned out to be more comfortable than she would ever admit. At least not to the tea addicted maniac. That just would be disastrous.

"Ara, is Natsuki sleepy?" Shizuru asked a little bit amused noticing how the other girl tried to cover a yawn behind her hand.

"No…" Natsuki started to say, but then she saw Shizuru smile that 'I-don't-believe-you' smile. "Yes, a little bit." She admitted.

"I reckon you must be still be tired. Why don't you go get some sleep then?" Shizuru said turning off the T.V. "Come on I'll take you to your room" She said taking Natsuki's hand to help her up.

"But it's still early…I never go to bed this early." Natsuki said with a pout and heavy eyes despite what she just said.

"You don't have to play though with me" Shizuru said standing up quickly so Natsuki wouldn't hold her down, she smirked when Natsuki just fell like a dead fish against the couch.

"But what about you? Where will you sleep?" An already half asleep Natsuki asked, not resisting when Shizuru forced her up pulling her by the hand she was still holding.

"I'll stay here on the couch" Shizuru said guiding the girl to the bedroom.

"But…"

"No buts. I want you to get a good night sleep" Shizuru said sitting the girl on the edge of the bed and then preceding to untie her shoe lashes.

Feeling too tired to protest, Natsuki let Shizuru take off her shoes and socks not really paying attention and letting the other girl do whatever she wanted. Shizuru hesitated a bit though when she sat next to Natsuki, not knowing if she should take Natsuki's clothes off.

"Umm, Natsuki?" She asked feeling nervous all of the sudden. Seeing no reaction from the biker girl, she placed a shaky hand on her shoulder. "Natsuki?" She probed again, gently squeezing her shoulder. '_Calm down_' she said to herself. She really shouldn't be feeling this nervous…but seeing her Natsuki like this, so adorable, was really doing powerful to her. '_Calm down_' She repeated taking a deep breath to slow down her already racing heart. 'What do I do now?'

"Natsuki" She said again, a little bit louder and shaking her slightly. This time the blue haired girl opened her eyes a little bit.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep, unknowingly making Shizuru all the more nervous. She gave a small start when she saw Shizuru's face so close to hers, her eyes automatically soughing Shizuru's red orbs '_So beautiful_.'

She cleared her voice quite soundly. "What is it?" She asked a little more loudly, her eyes never breaking contact with Shizuru's.

Shizuru took another deep breath. "Maybe you should change your clothes?" She looked down immediately after saying down. The intensity of Natsuki's eyes just now…she couldn't stand it somehow. "You know…your clothes are all dirty…" She said lamely.

"Oh right…" She heard Natsuki say and then she felt her stand up and when she dared to look up, she saw Natsuki had began to take her shirt off. Alarms went off right then and there inside Shizuru's brain. 'Shit!' She shot up, made her way to the closet where she had placed her clothes, grabbed the first thing that she saw suitable (a plain with shirt and shorts) and bolted to the adjacent bathroom, closing it with a loud bang; all the while trying to keep her eyes off Natsuki's half naked form. '_Did she forget I was right there next to her!?_' She thought in alarm.

She started to take off her own clothes with shaky hands, her mind a whirlwind of frantic thoughts about what just happened. To some people it may not seem like such a big deal, but it was for her; maybe what she had longer for, for such a long time had finally come to happen. But then again, Natsuki was just probably being her naïve and dummy self, maybe she was just reading too much into this, after all, Natsuki wasn't at her brightest point when she was this sleepy.

Still a bit shaken up, she walked over to the mirror and to her great surprise she saw that she was blushing…this was really Natsuki's handiwork, seeing as how rarely she blushed.

Giggling stupidly like a love-struck high school girl (which she actually was) she touched her burning cheeks with the tips of her fingers, trying to gain some self control back before facing Natsuki again. She just hoped that hopeless fool actually changed instead of just falling dead asleep half naked.

Grinning stupidly she splashed some water over her face and the nape of her neck, trying to get the fire down. '_Now that's something I wouldn't mind seeing._' She shamelessly thought.

She then grabbed the towel that was hanging on the metal tube next to the sink and dried herself with it, smiling happily after she caught the faint scent on the damp cloth. 'Natsuki…' She thought adoringly, hugging the towel close to her body making sure to nuzzle her cheeks against it, oddly finding it more refreshing than splashing water over herself. '_Maybe there's still some hope left for me._' She thought before placing it where it belonged.

- - -

Shizuru entered the room again with her clothes in her arms only to find Natsuki snuggly tucked under the covers, fortunately, 'unfortunately', dressed. 'What am I going to do with you?' She thought mildly amused.

She made her way to the door as quietly as she could, wincing at the cracking sound it made when she opened it. She turned to see if she waked the other girl but the sound only caused Natsuki to turn around in her sleep pushing the covers away. She sighed and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge of the bed next to Natsuki. Holding her clothes in one arm, she reached to the sheets with the other to cover Natsuki again.

"Shizuru?" She heard Natsuki say quietly.

"Hey. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up." She said in a hushed whisper covering Natsuki with the comforter.

She heard Natsuki make a negative sound, brushing away her apology not opening her eyes. "S okay. Where are you going?" She then asked when she felt Shizuru stood up.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch." Shizuru answered reaching down to tuck a loose strand of hair from Natsuki's face.

Natsuki made the same negative sound again and then moved a bit aside, uncovering the now empty side of the bed and patting it, motioning Shizuru to lay down next to her. "Couch's uncomfortable…stay here…" She explained patting the empty space again.

Shizuru stood there, motionless for just a few seconds not really knowing what to do. '_Natsuki, why must you make yourself so irresistible?_' She asked looking down at the sleeping beauty not knowing whether to laugh or cry. The she saw Natsuki open her eyes and look up at her expectantly and all doubts disappeared form her mind.

Dropping the bundle of clothes she had in her arms she walked to the door, closing it as carefully as she had opened it just a moment ago, and then with a smile on her face, she walked back to the bed and laid down next to Natsuki, who also had a content smile on her face, covering them both with the comforter.

Shizuru found it hard to sleep that night.

* * *

Do you hate me for stopping here? I bet you do. 

So thing are starting to look interesting for our girls…I wonder what's going to happen next.

I come bearing a question this time. I've been thinking for a while now and I think I'd like to draw Hiro. My drawing skills are not the best but I do not suck at it either. So would you like me to? Or do you just want me to shut up and start writing the next chapter? Tell me what you think.

Thanks to those who reviewed…you really make my day. My girlfriend broke up with me for no apparent reason at all, so I've confined myself to my room. Hugs anyone? I really need one right now…


	13. Moving Out Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME

**Come Back - Chapter Twelve**

**Moving Out Part I**

Natsuki woke up the next morning feeling the rays of the sun through her closed eyes. She let out an annoyed groan cursing mentally at the white and almost transparent curtains of her room and threw her arm across her face as to shield herself from the blinding light. After a few seconds though she drew back her arm when it was obvious she wouldn't get anymore sleep.She hated when that happened so with a sigh she tried to get up only to find that she couldn't.

'_What now?_' She thought sleepily. She looked down to find an arm, that obviously didn't belong to her, draped across her stomach in a firm grip that was keeping her in place. She shut up in alarm not remembering what had happened the night before, all sleepiness gone in an instant.

"Natsuki?" Came a groggy voice from behind her that she knew too well. Her speeding heart calmed down somewhat when she saw Shizuru look up at her with a lazy smile grazing her face. Her arm had slid down Natsuki's body when she sat up and now it was resting on her legs, her thumb lovingly stroking her thigh. It was obvious that she wasn't fully awake yet. "Good morning." Shizuru said trying to keep her eyes open.

"Uh, mornin'." Natsuki mumbled looking past Shizuru's silhouette and over to the digital clock that rested on the nightstand next to Shizuru's side of her bed. She tried with all her might to cover up her uneasiness from waking up next to the tawny haired girl by having a staring contest with the machine; it's red numbers indicating that it was already a quarter to ten in the morning. "Sorry if I woke you up, I guess I'm kinda used to getting up at this hour." She lied thinking it was a good excuse to explain why she suddenly bolted up upon waking.

Fortunately for Natsuki, Shizuru, in her sleepy state seemed to believe her, or at least she thought that she did because the other girl only smiled with closed eyes. "That's alright, it's nice not having to get up early during school days." Shizuru said, her voice still a little heavy with sleep.

"Yeah, I bet you like that, huh?" Natsuki teased with a grin causing the other girl's smile to become wider.

"It's feels really nice, yes." Shizuru admitted returning Natsuki's grin with one of her own, albeit a rather lazy one.

"I am appaled, the nice and responsible Kaichou is actually a lazy bum. What would your fan club girls say if they found out about this?" Natsuki said feigning surprise and held a hand over her chest for added effect.

"They would finally realize that they don't know me as much as they would like to." She answered without opening her eyes. "Besides, you aren't that far from the truth. I am a lazy bum." She simply said imagining Natsuki's face now filled with genuine surprise.

"And now you've admitted it, I wonder if it's going to rain today." Natsuki said getting over her initial surprise. They both knew it was true anyway. She felt Shizuru chuckle next to her and then she felt the insufferable woman snuggle up next to her, draping the arm that had been caressing her thigh around her waist and brought her head to rest partly atop Natsuki's legs.

Okay, now she wasn't so sure if Shizuru was still half asleep, but she pushed that thought to the back of her head. "They would cry if they heard you speaking like this." She said trying to ignore the warmth surging in her cheeks.

"They wouldn't even know about this, only Natsuki has that honor." Came Shizuru's muffled voice from somewhere between her legs and the mattress. Then she felt her starting to giggle like a maniac for some reason.

'_Okay, Shizuru's definitely feeling happy today_.' Natsuki thought looking down at her silly friend and giving her a playful poke on the head. When she was about to open her mouth and ask her about her sudden laughter spurt tough, Shizuru stopped laughing just as suddenly as she had started. '_She's in a weird mood today. Weirdo._' She thought, but asked her what was wrong instead when Shizuru looked up and gave her a strange look.

"Natsuki, don't you have to go to work in about..." She twisted her body to get a good look at the clock, "In about five minutes?" She asked looking between the blue haired girl and the white machine with blinking eyes.

Natsuki gave her a weird look before Shizuru's words registered in her brain. '_Holy shit!_' She thought and scrambled to get up only succeeding in getting her legs tangled on the bed sheets and making her more desperate. When the initial panic attack faded away though, she remembered that she had quit her job the day before. She smacked herself in the forehead for forgetting and then turned around to face Shizuru, who was giving her a questioning look, eyebrows raised an all. '_Crap, I didn't want to tell her this soon. She's going to have kitties.'_ She thought when Shizuru's look morphed into an expecting one, clearly waiting for an explanation. '_Well she's going to find out anyway._' She thought resigning herself to whatever fate awaited her.

She swallowed nervously before answering the awaiting woman sitting on her bed. "Umm, there's something I forgot to tell you yesterday..." She said twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. '_What a great way to start a serious conversation. Way to go you idiot._'

"Go on." Shizuru said a tad too calmly for Natsuki's taste.

"Yeah well, it's not a big deal, I just kinda got...fired yesterday." Natsuki said slowly dragging out her words and immediately regretted it for Shizuru's face turned from attentive to shock and then anger. '_Fantastic, now I've blown it up_.' Natsuki thought rolling her eyes. The only thing that could be worse than a happy and giddy Shizuru who was always up for a good teasing session was and deadly quiet and angry Shizuru.

"What?" Shizuru asked after a few silent seconds not believing what she heard. Natsuki had been fired? Even after she had spoken personally to her pig of a boss? "You were fired?" She asked incredulously and shook her head in disbelief when Natsuki only gave her a shy nod of confirmation. Oh, that old geezer was going to get an earful from her, that was for sure. She got up from the bed and walked purposely to the closet next to the bathroom and took out some not some random clothes out and started the process of undressing in a hurry when Natsuki's quiet voice interrupted her mid-way.

"What are you doing?" Was the tentative question from the girl at the other side of the room.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shizuru asked removing the short in which she had slept in. "I'm going to have a talk with that arrogant old man. There's no way I'm letting him fire you." She explained slightly hoping on one foot while she was getting the other inside her pair of jeans. A sight Natsuki would have found funny if not for the fact that Shizuru was still half naked in front of her.

She lowered her gaze to give her ignorant friend some privacy and concentrated instead on the amazingly interesting pattern of the blue stripes of her bed sheets. "Why?" She asked not bothering to look up to see if Shizuru had finished changing.

She hadn't. And it was lucky that she had decided not to look up since Shizuru was now removing the white shirt she had used as a substitute for a pijama top and had choose that exact moment to turn around and give Natsuki a bemused look. "What do you mean why? You're good at what you do so there's no reason for him to fire you just like that." Shizuru explained putting on a red polo shirt.

"Yeah I know that." Natsuki replied feeling a swell of pride rising in her chest at Shizuru's prising words. "But still, why? I mean, I thought you'd be happy." She said daring to raise her gaze a little.

"What are you saying Natsuki? Why would I be happy over you losing your job?" Shizuru asked walking over to where she was standing and giving her a look all over as if trying to see what was wrong with Natsuki.

"Umm, I thought you'd be happy because..." She took a deep breath. "Because that means that since all this has happened, I'd be able to move back to Fuuka." Natsuki informed looking down in embarrassment. '_Where did all that come from?'_ She wondered staring down at Shizuru's bare feet.

"Oh." Was all that the other girl could manage at the moment. She had to admit that she had forgotten about that. Has she already grown accustomed to living with Natsuki in this tiny apartment? It had only been a few days. With a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth she realized that yes, she already had. Despite that she was ditching school, despite that she was neglecting her duties as the school's Kaichou and despite that she had forgotten to spend her last weeks at school with her friends; she had chosen to stay here with her beloved. And she had felt the happiest these last few days with Natsuki here, in this unknown place.

"Really?" She questioned the other girl thinking that perhaps, she had heard wrong.

"Yeah, I mean, I lost my job and I don't really like living here all by myself despite whatever Mai or I told you. And...I miss everyone back there." Natsuki said after a moment of hesitation.

"Really?" Shizuru asked again taking one tiny step closer to the other girl.

"Well not really, I didn't miss Nao at all." Natsuki said with a roll of her eyes.

"And did Natsuki missed me?" Shizuru asked looking at the other girl pointedly.

"Why would I miss you? You're right here." Natsuki said in one of her great moments of innocence. Or perhaps stupidity.

Shizuru almost smacked the other girl in the face when she thought the other girl had said that she hadn't missed her, but then she had to make a great effort to not laugh out loud. Really, her Natsuki was such an idiot sometimes. A really adorable idiot.

"Silly Natsuki," She started saying wrapping her arms around the blue haired girl, not giving her the chance to flinch away. "I meant, did you miss me the time I was absent these past two weeks?" She asked bringing her face closer to Natsuki's and one of her hands to rest on her beloved's reddening cheek. '_So adorable._' She thought lovingly.

Natsuki in turn adverted her eyes but didn't refuse her touch. "Well, yeah..." She admitted thinking it stupid not to say so knowing that if she denied it Shizuru would somehow turn the tables around and make her admit it.

"Natsuki is so sweet." Shizuru said gently caressing the warm flesh of Natsuki's cheek. Then she moved her hand and playfully pinched Natsuki in the nose making her cross eyed and unbelievably cute. "But I bet that you did miss all that bickering with Nao-san." She said and quickly put her arms around Natsuki's arms again when the latter tried to do the same to her.

They struggled half-heartedly for a few moments but since Shizuru was stronger than she looked, Natsuki couldn't break free from the bear like hug she was victim of. "Is it absolutely impossible for you to be serious for once?" Natsuki asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Mou, how insulting. I'm always serious Natsuki." Shizuru replied with a playful pout adorning her face. She was still holding onto Natsuki rather tightly in case the other girl renewed her attempts to break free again.

"Really?" The blue haired girl asked rising a doubtful eyebrow since there was nothing else she could do in her current state of immobility. Well maybe she could kick Shizuru in the leg or something but that was absolutely out of the question. "Example?" She requested but immediately lamented it when she saw a flash of mischiviousness flash through burgundy eyes.

And she was right, she knew Shizuru was up to something when she felt the grip around her arms slightly relax and when she saw Shizuru's face come closer to her own.

"I'm always serious when I say that Natsuki is very beautiful." She heard Shizuru say well, seriously, and cursed the other woman for her slyness. Shizuru knew she wouldn't be able to move for a few moments when she got this close, not when she was looking at her straight into her eyes with a look of, _something_ shining through them, especially not when she was using this kind of sultry voice and even more so when she was using that voice when her mouth was mere inches from her ear. 'Gah! Work brain work!' She found herself stupidly thinking.

"I'm also quite serious when I say that Natsuki made me very happy when she said that she missed me." She heard Shizuru say very quietly and very closely to her ear. Okay she definitely had to get out of this situation. And fast. But it was not a very good idea to try to run away when your knees felt like they had been replaced by jelly.

"And I'm always serious when I say that Natsuki looks extremely cute when she blushes." Shizuru said, finishing her little speech by blowing a puff of warm breath on Natsuki's ear. Natsuki felt shivers running up and down her spine at that, and they weren't exactly the unpleasant kind either. She slowly put a hand to her ear as if trying to shield herself from this unknown sensations.

"Yes, exactly like that." She heard Shizuru say, but oddly, her voice didn't feel as close as it ha before, she also realized the lack of warmth that had been enveloping her gently around her body. It was then when her brain that Shizuru was no longer talking next into her ear and that she wasn't speaking to her in that husky voice and that she wasn't even looking into her eyes anymore. Well they were, but not from the close distance they had been from before. She saw that Shizuru had already taken a few prudent steps back wards and that her eyes were no longer filled with that _something_, they were instead shining with mirth, more appropriate for a kid who had just eaten great amounts of candy.

Natsuki blinked like a confused owl for a couple of times before what had happened registered completely in her brain, but by the time that she did, it was already too late. Shizuru was already running towards the door of the bathroom laughing her head out.

"SHIZURU!" She roared turning a bright living red tomato and chasing after the squealing girl.

**

* * *

A/N: Finally!! I'm done!! -insert big, fat tears of joy- It's not that big and it's not exactly great but here ya go, the twelve chapter.**

**Okay, I want apologize for the looong lack of updates for this fic of mine. It had been, what, three months? The only excuse I have is the humongous writers block that had taken over me. Seriously, ideas suddenly flew away from me one day.**

**Now don't get too exited, updates will be coming on slowly. I still need to get a grip and put all my ideas together, you have no idea how hard was writing this chappie for me.**

**I want to thank a certain someone (you know who you are) for all her constant nudging, pushing and SHOVING that helped me to get this done.**

**Well, that's it for today, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
